


Sun Shy

by Kurohagi



Series: Writober [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober, Inktober 2020, M/M, Romance, Writober, Writober 2020, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: [Writober 2020][Inktober 2020] Après l’anniversaire de Daiki, Yuu et Ryouta se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Yuu en pince clairement pour le blond, mais Ryouta n’est pas gay… Et pourtant…
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Writober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 01/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.  
> Notes : Me voilà de retour pour le Writober/Inktober 2020. Exceptionnellement, cette série de textes ne porteront pas sur Ao et Kaga. Certains d’entre vous ont été frustré de la fin du AoKagaMonth. Alors, ce n’est pas tout à fait une suite puisqu’il n’est pas question d’Ao et Kaga, cependant c’est bien le même univers et ça se passe après l’AoKagaMonth. Je réponds à une sorte de défi pour ceux qui comme moi ont eu envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu advenir de Yuu et s’il a pu pécho Kise. Bref… Une petite dédicace donc à Alshert ;)

Ce mec est juste adorable. On dirait un gamin. Il s’extasie d’un rien. Ici les koi nobori, là des masques Kitsune, plus loin les défilés de danseurs et autres musiciens. Des étoiles dans les yeux, portant son yukata avec naturel et classe, ouais ce gars fait définitivement chavirer mon cœur. Pourtant, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il vient à ce genre de manifestation, mais apparemment c’est un grand fan.

« Yuu ! »

J’aime son enthousiasme quand il appelle mon prénom. Il a cinq ans de plus que moi, mais j’ai l’impression d’être le plus âgé des deux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris de l’inviter ici,  mais je ne regrette pas. Il vient souvent déjeuner au Tora et depuis l’anniversaire de Daiki on s’est lié d’amitié.

Oui ok… Je vais être honnête je craque totalement pour lui. Ce mec est rafraîchissant, un sourire aux lèvres quasi permanent, des yeux pétillants et la répartie vive. Impossible de s’ennuyer avec lui. Et j’aime ce genre de mec. J’aime sa façon de s’émerveiller de tout et de traverser la vie avec son regard d’enfant. Et pourtant, j’ai envie de voir le gars sérieux qu’il cache derrière tout ça. J’ai cru comprendre, à demi-mot qu’il n’a pas toujours su garder ce sourire et cette insouciance qu’il brandit aujourd’hui comme ses armes et ses leitmotivs de vie, pour dire merde à tous ceux qui pendant un temps ont tenté de diriger sa vie et lui ont ôté ce sourire. Maintenant, il refuse de se laisser abattre pour leur prouver qu’ils ne peuvent rien contre lui. Mais jamais il n’est entré dans les détails. Il ne m’a pas raconté ce qu’il a vécu.

Je le rejoins devant un stand. Il m’attrape le bras, et ses doigts qui glissent dans ma main me font tressaillir. J’enserre mécaniquement ses doigts des miens,  ça ne semble pas le perturber. Sa main est chaude et grande dans la mienne. Il est grand, comme Daiki et Taiga il a été basketteur et mannequin. Je ne suis pas petit pour un Japonais, mais il me dépasse de dix bons centimètres et parfois ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir regarder ses yeux.

Il m’adresse encore un de ses magnifiques sourires.

«  Yuu !  Je veux un poisson !

— Quoi ?! Un poisson ? T’es sérieux ?

— Parfaitement ! Très sérieux ! Tu m’en attrapes un ? »

Je rigole. Ce mec est impayable.

« Mais t’as un truc pour le mettre chez toi ?

— Non… Mais j’irai acheter ce qu’il faut demain !

— Pourquoi tu veux un poisson ? »

Il hausse les épaules et un voile triste semble passer au fond de son regard.

« Je serais moins seul chez moi… »

Comment refuser ? Sérieusement ? Enfin… S’il veut de la compagnie moi je veux bien  me  dévouer. Il enlace nos doigts et m’invite à m’accroupir devant les poissons. Je crois qu’il sait que je suis gay. Mais lui ? J’ai cru comprendre que ce n’était pas le cas. Pourtant il doit bien avoir capté que je le draguais… C’est pas possible autrement… Je reporte mon attention sur les poissons et ne récupère ma main  à regrets  que lorsqu’on me donne la petite épuisette.


	2. Wisp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 02/10/2020
> 
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l'OC.
> 
> Notes : Je sais je me lance dans un challenge compliqué à oser un OC et en plus sortir de l'AoKaga ! Mais soyons fous un peu ! Le Writober c'est aussi à ça que ça sert sortir de la zone de confort et tenter des trucs ;)

Sa voix me plaît. J’aime son visage. J’adore ses mains. Son odeur m’ensorcelle. Et son sourire frappe mon cœur à chaque fois. Mais c’est un mec bordel. Je sais, plusieurs de mes amis sont gays et ce n’est pas un problème d’être un mec attiré par un autre. Le problème… C’est que c’est la première fois que ça m’arrive. Et je suis un peu perturbé je dois bien  l’ avouer. Dans mon métier, j’ai souvent joué de l’ambiguïté sur ma sexualité, parce que je trouvais ça drôle. Mais je n’ai jamais été attiré par un homme.  Je n’ai eu que des copines jusqu’à présent. Mais lui…

« Ryou ?

— Huh ?! Ouais ?

— Ok… J’parle dans le vide depuis combien de temps ?

— Désolé Yuu… »

Il rit, descend le fond de sa bière cul sec, se lève et attrape mon poignet. Visiblement il ne m’en veut pas et ne cherche pas à savoir.  E t c’est tant mieux. Je sais qu’il est gay et qu’il me drague et j’avoue… ça me plaît. Mais si je dois lui avouer que je suis sensible à son charme on n’est pas dans la merde.  Je veux pas que les choses changent entre nous. J’aime bien, sortir avec lui, m’amuser et me vider  l’esprit en sa compagnie. Il se prend pas la tête, c’est juste simple et facile d’être avec lui. 

Yuu me traîne à l’extérieur de ce bar.

« On sera mieux dehors pour discuter. Alors dis-moi ? Qu’est ce qui te perturbe beau gosse ?

— Rien. Ça va. Désolé… J’avais la tête ailleurs. »

Yuu sourit doucement et baisse la tête avant de relever légèrement le visage.

« Ok… Je veux bien. Mais Ryota… J’espère que tu sais que tu peux me parler quand t’en as besoin ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire à ça.  Je peux juste pas lui dire ce qui me perturbe. Une mèche de ses cheveux glisse de sa queue de cheval. Il attache toujours ses cheveux. J’essaie d’imaginer son visage encadré de ses mèches libérées de leur attache. Il doit être beau. Je ne réalise même pas quand ma main caresse doucement sa joue pour repositionner cette mèche derrière son oreille. J’ai envie de l’embrasser.

Il fronce ses sourcils et la réalité de mon geste me percute violemment. J’éloigne ma main vivement et je recule de quelques pas.

« Désolé Yuu… Je crois que je suis fatigué, je devrais rentrer. On… On se voit plus tard ok ? »

Je tourne les talons. Il n’essaie pas de me retenir. Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie qu’il me retienne ou non. Mon cœur s’emballe.  Je suis vraiment dans la merde...


	3. Bulky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 03/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Ce gars va me tuer. Il m’a emmené surfer. Et il se pavane devant moi avec son short de bain et son corps parfaitement modelé. Des fois je me pose vraiment la question… Est-ce qu’il a capté ou non que j’en pinçais pour lui ? Ça fait trois semaines qu’on se voit régulièrement. Très régulièrement.  Le restaurant est fermé  deux jours par semaine maintenant et quand j’ai besoin, Tooru me remplace au service.

Il a un tatouage là au bas des reins, juste  trois carpe s qui semble nt nager  sur ses reins et sa hanche.  I l est bronzé juste ce qu’il faut et  son sourire  est absolument désarmant . Est-ce que j’ai déjà dit qu ’ il avait  en plus  une plastique juste parfaite ?

I l me rejoint et passe son bras autour de mes épaules, sa peau  est  chaude contre mon flanc et son parfum de soleil chatouille mes narines.  J e sens les papillons qui volettent  dans mon ventre  et dans ma poitrine mon cœur semble  gonfler à en devenir  trop volumine ux pour ma cage thoracique et vouloir s’échapper. Pour aller où ? Dans ses bras sûrement. Ses doigts frôlent mon épaule  et provoquent un frisson qui remonte jusqu’à ma nuque .

« On y retourne ?

— Ouais. Ça me va. »

Mon cœur trop lourd, trop gros a besoin de ça. Un peu de calme, un peu de solitude pour se remettre de sa présence physique beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche. Il me lâche quand on arrive au bord de l’eau. Il me sourit et s’élance dans les vagues en s’allongeant sur sa planche. Je le regarde faire quelques instants, puis me secoue pour le rejoindre.

Je savoure, la sensation de la puissance de l’océan sous  moi . Je m’éloigne du rivage, p uis je me mets en position pour prendre la prochaine vague prometteuse. Le surf je maîtrise, j’en fais depuis que je suis gosse. Ryouta se débrouille pas mal lui aussi. Apparemment, il n’en fait que depuis le lycée. Je le vois s’élancer sur  une onde plus loin, il est beau. Je guette la  prochaine  vague et dès qu’elle gonfle légèrement je me laisse porter, me relevant sur ma planche.

Le vent siffle à mes oreilles et fouette mon visage. La sensation de vitesse est grisante et mon esprit se vide. Et le temps de la glisse j’oublie Ryouta et les signaux qu’il m’envoie ou que je crois lire en tout cas. J’oublie son corps parfait… Et son sourire… Son putain de sourire. Mon esprit se vide, le sang bat à mes temps, l’adrénaline rugit dans mes veines, les sensations sont absolument  époustouflantes .

J’entre dans le rouleau, un cri de plaisir dans la gorge. Je glisse cette vague, je la dompte et la fait mienne. Je rejoins l’extrémité du rouleau et le quitte triomphant avec un cri de victoire.

Ryouta  m’attend juste à la sortie et aussitôt il envahit de nouveau mon esprit. Il applaudit mon exploit et j’avoue je ne suis pas peu fier, mon cœur gonflant de nouveau dans ma poitrine. Je le rejoins et il se penche vers moi pour m’offrir une accolade amicale, en me tapotant le dos. Mes lèvres frôlent son cou  et je me retiens avec peine de l’embrasse r.


	4. Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 04/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

La radio diffuse un  vieux  morceau de  Placebo «  Without You I’m Nothing ». J’ai toujours aimé cette chanson. Mélancolique. Torturée. Elle parle directement à mon âme. Je fais tourner le liquide ambré au fond de mon verre. Et finalement j’en bois quelques gorgées. J’ai envie de pleurer.  La musique mélancolique sûrement. La solitude de mon appartement trop grand. La peur de ne pas réussir à avancer.

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de ma vie. Peut-être que mettre fin à ma carrière de mannequin était une erreur. Je soupire. Non ce n’était pas une erreur… Ma vie était aussi vide à l’époque seulement je ne le voyais pas parce que j’étais trop défoncé pour ça.

_Merde…_

J’essuie mes larmes. J’en ai marre de pleurer. J’en ai marre d’angoisser. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie, j’ai peur d’être seul. J’ai peur de replonger. Au moins défoncé je ne verrai pas comme je suis pitoyable.

Je bois mon verre qui me brûle la gorge cul sec. Et la radio joue du Nirvana maintenant. Sans déconner ? C’est soirée déprime ou quoi ? Je cherche à mettre autre chose, un truc qui bouge, un truc fun, un truc pour s’amuser, un truc… à partager.

Je coupe la radio mais le silence ce n’est pas mieux. J’allume la télé. Et je me laisse absorber par les images mouvantes qui m’hypnotisent. Je me ressers un verre de Whisky parce que ça fait toujours du bien. C’est Daikicchi qui m’a filé ce secret en douce.

Mon téléphone bipe, je l’attrape. Et mon cœur s’emballe voilà… Incroyable. Trois petites lettres s’affichent à l’écran et je suis comme un ado devant son premier flirt. Un immense sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et j’ouvre son message. Trois petites lettres et ma mélancolie s’envole avec ma solitude. Putain… Yuu.

_ Sortir demain ? _ Mais bien-sûr mon beau. Où tu veux quand tu veux… Je lui réponds et je garde mon téléphone à la main en attendant son prochain message le cœur battant.

Je sursaute quand l’ appareil vibre  entre mes doigts, pourtant je l’attendais ce message.

_ Qu’est-ce que je fais ? _ Je m’ennuiiie ! Je regarde… un truc pourri à la télé. Et avant j’avais le droit aux musiques déprimantes à la radio ! J’écris et  envoie tout sourire.

_Me déranger ?_ Pas le moins du monde ! Au contraire tu me sauves de cette soirée solitaire et ennuyeuse ! Parle-moi encore ! T’as fait quoi aujourd’hui ? Je pianote fébrilement et j’attends le regard sur l’écran sa prochaine réponse.

Oui je sais je suis encore plus ridicule quand je suis en train de tomber amoureux que quand je déprime… _Wait_ … J’ai dit quoi là ? Mes joues s’enflamment. Heureusement qu’il n’est pas là pour le voir. Je suis… En train de tomber amoureux de lui ? _Oh fuck…_


	5. Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 05/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Je regarde hypnotisé la lame du couteau s’acharner sur ce pauvre morceau de poulet qui n’a rien demandé. Au bout de cette lame, un manche, autour de ce manche une main… Celle de l’un de mes amis Jun. Ok… Il est énervé. Mais un tout petit peu énervé hein ?! Rien de bien méchant… Bon ok… J’suis pas très très motivé à m’approcher quand il est comme ça. Mais j’ai pas beaucoup le choix.

« Salut… Je crois que ce poulet est assez découpé. »

La lame se lève vers moi et me semble soudain très menaçante. Je déglutis.

« O-ok… J’ai rien dit… Un souci avec Tooru ? »

Il me fait trois gestes de la main. Bon j’suis pas _fluent_ en langage des signes, mais à force de les fréquenter tous les deux j’ai compris deux trois trucs.

« Il est parti ? Comment ça il est parti ? »

C’est quoi ce délire ? Non mais attend Tooru est resté avec Jun pendant toutes ses années,  sans espoir d’avoir plus qu’une amitié et quand il l’a, il se barre ? Non non non… Y’a un truc qui est pas logique. J’ai pas dû bien comprendre. Jun soupire. Mais il semble quand même se calmer. Il cherche un truc des yeux. Je devine qu’il  veut un  papier pour écrire. Mais il ne trouve rien, alors il m’épelle les lettres de ce qu’il veut dire avec les mains. Ouais je sais c’est stylé. Le minimum que j’ai appris en langage des signes l’alphabet ça permet quand même de se dépatouiller la plupart du temps.

S. T. A. G…

« Ah ! Mais oui j’avais oublié ! Son stage de styliste ! »

Et le voilà qu’il se renfrogne de nouveau. J’avais oublié faut avouer que j’ai d’autres préoccupations en ce moment que de m’occuper des histoires de Jun et Tooru, un grand blond m’accapare pas mal en fait.

« Trois mois c’est ça ? »

Il acquiesce et je souris.

« T’inquiète ça va passer vite. Et tu pourras l’appeler tous les jours. »

Je sais ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Trois mois en France. C’est le rêve de Tooru. Mais genre un rêve qui date de plusieurs années. Il a toujours été fasciné par ce pays et ses habitants. Jun est jaloux… Enfin il a peur que  Tooru rencontre quelqu’un là-bas.

« Il t’aime… Depuis super longtemps et tu le sais. C’est pas un pauvre petit français qui va lui faire tourner la tête. T’inquiète. Il va revenir affamé ! »

Jun me jette un regard gêné. Les rougeurs sur ses joues… Oh…

« Vous ne l’avez pas encore fait ? »

Il mime « un peu » avec ses doigts. Ouais bon ok… Du touche-pipi mais pas plus. J’éclate de rire et il me jette son torchon au visage et recommence à me menacer de sa lame de boucher.

« Te prends pas la tête Jun… Il t’aime. Il va rentrer et vous pourrez passer aux choses sérieuses ! Et puis tu sais… Les sexto c’est hyper hot ! Tu devrais essayer ! Et puis la webcam aussi… ça peut être très sympa ! »

Il tape sur la table pour me signifier que je l’emmerde. Et ça me fait toujours rire.

« Fais pas ta prude !! Tu me raconteras ! »

Et je file parce que avec son couteau dans la main…  Il me fait flipper un peu quand même.


	6. Rodent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 06/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Un rat ? Hm… Une fouine ? Une sale bête qui ne donne pas confiance. Il a les yeux trop plissés, les dents en avant et ce nez pointu… Ce mec a vraiment une tête de rongeur…  J’ai jamais aimé sa tronche. Et le voilà qui m’explique qu’il faut que je rempile qu’il a plein de contrats juteux qui m’attendent.

Le connard à la tête de rat… C’est mon ancien agent. Il me devait encore de la tune alors j’ai accepté de prendre un café avec lui, histoire de récupérer mon dernier chèque. C’est pas comme si son discours m’étonnait beaucoup. Ce mec c’est un connard fini. Un rat de la pire espèce. C’est lui qui m’a filé ma came… Pour que j’arrête de bouffer, pour que je prenne plus de muscle s , pour que je dorme, au contraire pour que je reste des heures sur les podiums sans flancher  et encore  d’autres pour que je me détende en soirée .

Je frissonne. Il me dégoûte. Son visage me donne la gerbe. Je n’ai même pas touch é à ma tasse de café. Et je suis toujours  incapable de le faire taire. J’ai réussi qu’une fois à lui dire merde… Une fois et c’est le jour où j’ai claqué la porte. Je suis allée me réfugier chez Akashi qui m’a aidé et payé les cures de désintox. J’ai changé de numéro, d’adresse il a tout géré. Sans lui je m’en serais jamais sorti.

Je crois que je tremble. J’ai choisi l’endroit. Je voulais pas l’amener ici… Mais je voyais que ça pour réussir à le rencontrer. Un lieu public. Mais un lieu dans lequel je me sens en sécurité. Un lieu où j’ai des gens de confiance. J’ai prévenu Daiki et il a promis qu’il arriverait après le boulot pour surveiller que je… Je sais pas exactement. Je me fais pas confiance. J’ai peur de craquer, je crois. Je suis tellement paumé en ce moment. Je sais rien faire d’autre qu’être mannequin.

Je n’ai rien dit à Yuu. Je lui ai pas parlé de mon passé je n’ai pas osé.  Il est là. Il fait le service comme d’habitude, souriant, aimable avec les clients. Il adore son boulot et ça se voit. Juste le voir et le savoir là m’aide un peu, ça me réconforte je crois… De temps en temps, il me regarde. Je lui adresse un sourire timide. J’ai l’impression qu’il me surveille.

Je suis nerveux. J’en peux plus. Mon téléphone vibre et me fait sursauter. J’ai juste le temps de voir ces trois jolis lettres s’afficher. Je tourne la tête vers lui, le cœur battant. Il m’adresse un regard entendu et indique mon téléphone de la tête. Je le prends fébrilement.

_Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je suis pâle ?_

Mes mains tremblent. J’ai du mal à répondre. Comment il fait ? Il me connaît si bien que ça pour voir ce genre de truc ? Non je vais pas bien. J’ai envie de me barrer d’ici mais ce mec me doit un truc.  J’ envoie mon message . Et je le vois consulter son téléphone dans la seconde.

_ Est-ce qu’il peut m’aider ?  _ Je crois que je souris comme un con. Mes doigts glissent tous  seuls  sur l’écran et le rat ne semble même pas se formaliser que je ne l’écoute pas.  _ Est-ce qu’il peut m’aider ?  _ Il le fait déjà. Alors je lui dis et je le remercie.

Je le vois lire ma réponse et hocher la tête

_ Commander un autre café si j’ai besoin ? _ Je lui réponds d’un hochement de tête. Et je reporte enfin mon attention sur ce connard d’agent de mes deux… Bref… Oui quand je suis énervé je suis vulgaire.

Énervé ? Je suis énervé ? Je suis plus en train de flipper comme un malade. La colère sourde qui m’a aidé la première fois est revenue. Et je comprends que ce coup de pouce de Yuu n’y est pas pour rien. Alors  enfin  j’interromps le rongeur  et  exige mon chèque.


	7. Fancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 07/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Mais c’est quoi cette tenue ? Il veut ma mort ? Kise s’avance vers moi tout sourire dans sa tenue beaucoup trop sexy. Un t-shirt fantaisie très échancré qui dévoile une musculature parfaite, un pantacourt moulant, des bracelets décor a nt ses bras et un collier  ornant son cou. Pour compléter l’ensemble des lunettes de soleil et ses cheveux retenus par des pinces,  i l est beau. Magnifique.

« Yuu !

— Salut Ryou… Tu sors ce soir ? »

Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de le mater. Il me sourit et  tourne sur lui-même.

« Je te plais ? »

C’est quoi cette question ?! Même avec un sac de patates il me plaît.

« Ouais… T’es carrément canon. »

Il s’illumine. On croirait vraiment que le compliment lui fait plaisir. J’en suis assez perplexe.

«  C ool. Je veux faire bonne impression en allant à ni-chōme.

— Quoi ?! P-pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ? »

Ryouta me sourit, de ce sourire amusé et avec ce regard malicieux qui me fait comprendre qu’il prévoit un mauvais coup.

« Ce soir tu sors… Je t’accompagne.

— Quoi ?! Mais on n’est pas obligé d’aller là-bas.

— Si… Je veux découvrir les coins que tu aimes. S’il te plaît ! »

Merde. Il me prend au dépourvu. C’est quoi cette nouvelle fantaisie ? Je peux pas l’emmener là-bas c’est… compliqué. Il pourrait croiser des mecs avec lesquels j’ai eu des aventures et je suis pas le même mec quand je suis là-bas. J’aurai encore plus de mal à m’empêcher de faire ce que j’ai envie de faire depuis si longtemps.

« Ryou… Vraiment c’est pas une bonne idée.

— Pourquoi ? Je peux y aller sans toi si tu préfères…

— Quoi ?! Non… N’y va pas…

— Ça te gêne ? Tu as… honte ?

— De quoi ? D’être gay ? Non… Non j’ai pas honte… »

Je soupire et l’entraîne avec moi un peu à l’écart. Je le regarde et j’essaie de lui dire… De lui dire que je suis amoureux de lui, que j’ai peur de mes sentiments, que j’ai peur de gâcher les choses, que j’ai peur de le perdre si je dérape.

« Ryou… T’as compris n’est-ce pas ?

—  Compris quoi ?  É claire-moi … »

Il est amusé. Je le vois à son sourire, à son regard. Il a parfaitement compris. Il veut me le faire dire. Bordel.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Ryou ? C’est… Cruel. »

Il semble réfléchir à mes mots. Il détourne le regard, un peu… Blessé ? Perdu ? Il faut qu’il comprenne que ce n’est pas un jeu pour moi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Le silence qui s’installe est désagréable. Il se passe un temps infini avant qu’il se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Il lève les yeux rapidement et les baisse de nouveau. Il me fait penser à cette fois où il était tellement nerveux à cette table avec son ancien agent. Je sais qu’il prend beaucoup sur lui, pour sourire tout le temps, pour avoir cet air désinvolte, pour être ce gars drôle, fun et insouciant. Mais bien-sûr ce n’est qu’une façade. Il a lui aussi ses failles et je viens de le blesser.

« Excuse-moi Ryou…

— Cruel… Peut-être… Et j’en suis désolé… Mais j’ai besoin de l’entendre… Parce que… Peut-être que c’est possible… »

Je reste sans voix. Il est en train de me dire que… Oh bordel… Mon cœur s’affole dans ma poitrine et me semble vouloir se faire la malle. Ryouta se recroqueville sur lui-même et se montre encore plus nerveux.

« Je veux pas… Te… Te faire de faux espoirs… J’en sais rien d’accord ? Je comprends pas tout en ce moment… Mais j’ai envie de te connaître plus… De passer du temps avec toi… Toujours plus… Beaucoup de temps… Emmène-moi dans ton monde s’il te plaît… Je veux découvrir ça… »

Je sais pas si je vais survivre à ça. Mais  s’il y a le moindre espoir alors…

« Ok… Je finis dans une heure… Attends-moi… »

Je le contourne pour me remettre au travail mais fais volte-face.

« Oh… Et t’as tenue est parfaite… Juste parce que… T’es magnifique Ryouta. »

Il a rougi. Je suis sûr qu’il a rougi et bordel ça lui va trop bien.


	8. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 08/10/2020
> 
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

C’est presque étrange de voir Yuu aussi nerveux. Habituellement, il est le mec cool par excellence, du genre que rien ne peut atteindre et surtout pas le regard des inconnus. Mais visiblement ici c’est une autre histoire. Ou alors c’est le fait que je l’accompagne.  C’est mignon la façon qu’il  a de mordre sa lèvre inférieure quand il est tendu.

Je le suis au milieu de la foule. J’adore l’ambiance des clubs de ce genre, même si c’est la première fois que je viens dans un club gay. Les lumières, l’effervescence, la musique et les corps qui dansent les uns contre les autres. J’ai envie de danser. Yuu pose une main sur mes reins et me provoque un frisson. Je suis définitivement foutu je crois. Il nous trouve une place autour d’une table entourée de banquettes moelleuses et confortables. On s’installe avec nos verres. Quelques-uns de ses amis doivent nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. Je suis content de profiter de lui en tête à tête pour commencer.

« Hey Yuu… On pourra danser tout à l’heure ?

— Euh… Ouais bien-sûr si tu veux.

— Cool ! J’adore danser !

— Si ça te dérange pas de danser avec des mecs…

— C’est avec toi que je veux danser ! »

Il rigole et rougit un peu. Il est définitivement différent ce soir et  j’ adore  découvrir cette nouvelle facette de mon ami. On boit nos bières en discutant de choses et d’autres. La discussion avec Yuu est facile, toujours. Il est drôle et attentionné. On s’amuse à inventer la vie des gens autour de nous  pendant  un moment, puis j’ose lui poser des questions sur ses soirées dans ces clubs. Il se détend et se montre moins gêné et il me raconte assez crûment ce qu’il a pu y faire et je dois avouer que j’ai jamais osé la moitié de ce qu’il a fait avec des nanas. On est là depuis presque deux heures quand ses amis nous rejoignent.

Ok… Je crois que lui il a une dent contre moi.  Il me jette des regards noirs. Il semble trouvé que je suis trop proche de Yuu. Moi je trouve que la distance entre lui et moi,  c’est-à-dire mon épaule et ma jambe collées aux siennes est juste idéale. J’ai absolument pas envie de m’éloigner.  Remarque… C’est peut-être réciproque,  j’aime pas trop comment il regarde Yuu et tente d’attirer son attention. Il n’est pas très grand, genre la taille de Kurokocchi. Et il me semble me rappeler que Yuu aime les mecs petits. Peut-être qu’ils sont déjà sortis ensemble. Et j’aime pas du tout cette idée. Et puis honn êtement il est mignon ce gars, il est bien possible qu’il ait plu à Yuu.

C’est peut-être puéril comme réaction, mais ses regards noirs et sa façon de poser les mains sur Yuu comme pour revendiquer sa propriété, ça me porte sur les nerfs. Et ce soir je sais que Yuu est là pour moi. Je sais que je lui plais, il me l’a fait comprendre. J’offre mon plus beau sourire angélique à ce regard noir et je me penche sur Yuu pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« Invite-moi à danser s’il te plaît. »


	9. Throw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 09/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Sous le jet brûlant, j’essaie de me remémorer la fin de cette soirée. J’ai fini chez Kise, dans son lit. Certes pas nus… Mais avec lui dans mes bras. Et on portait juste un t-shirt et un caleçon c’était quand même assez intime. J’ai beaucoup bu. Sûrement trop. Kise m’a demandé de l’inviter à danser et j’ai évidemment accepté. On a passé un long moment sur la piste de danse. L’alcool a commencé à sérieusement me monter à la tête, des rares flashs que j’ai en tête. J’ai osé danser sensuellement contre lui. Enlacés il m’adressait ce sourire affolant qui me fait perdre la tête. Je ne crois pas l’avoir embrassé mais plus d’une fois j’aurai pu, plus d’une fois j’étais tenté. Je ferme les yeux… Ok mes lèvres ont probablement effleuré son cou et sa clavicule. Bon… Et il ne pouvait sûrement pas ignorer mon érection non plus.

 _Oh merde…_ Comment je suis censé le regarder après ça ?

Je passe le jet sur froid. Je me dis que le froid va m’éclaircir un peu les idées, surtout que mon érection est en train de se réveiller.

_Focus Yuu !_

On a dansé longtemps. On s’est retrouvé s au bar assoiffé s . On a pris une bière et quelques shots de vodka, offerts par le barman qui apparemment semblait être un fan de mon ami. Puis on est retourné s sur la piste de danse. Les mains de Kise étaient tout le temps sur moi, et mon érection était clairement pas en train de se calmer. On a dansé encore. Puis Kise a voulu rentrer. On a appelé un taxi et il m’a juste emmené chez lui comme ça, sans qu’on en discute. Juste comme si pour lui c’était l’évidence même. Il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule dans le taxi. Sa voix était traînante, au moins autant que la mienne je pense vu notre taux d’alcoolémie et il m’a dit encore et encore que c’était la meilleure soirée  dans ce genre d’endroit qu’il avait passée depuis super longtemps.  Et je me revois lui dire que c’était réciproque.

Ce matin par contre c’est une autre histoire. Ma tête me fait sacrément mal et mon érection ne semble pas se calmer malgré l’eau froide. Je remonte la température. Inutile de prendre froid. Et j’abandonne la partie face à la tyrannie de mon corps, et je me branle en pensant au mec qui dort encore dans le lit de la chambre à côté, qui a dormi dans mes bras toute la nuit, qui a dansé contre moi toute la soirée, qui fait chavirer mon cœur. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je me  fais du bien en pensant à lui, mais c’est la première fois que je peux me remémorer des moments aussi réels.


	10. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 10/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Est-ce que j’ai espéré qu’il m’embrasse ? Oh oui… Toute la soirée. Toute la nuit… Parfois ses lèvres ont effleuré ma peau, provoquant des picotements agréables sur tout mon épiderme.

Est-ce que j’ai espéré qu’il me touche ? Clairement… Quand il m’adressait ce regard brûlant, j’avais l’impression de sentir ses mains sur moi. À la faveur d’un mouvement de tissu, ses doigts qui ont effleuré mon ventre m’ont électrisé.

Est-ce que j’ai espéré qu’il dérape cette nuit ? Je l’ai ramené chez moi sans lui demander son avis. Il n’a pas non plus posé de question. Je ne lui ai pas proposé la chambre d’amis. Je me suis couché dans ses bras… Son corps chaud et masculin pressé contre le mien, son odeur emplissant mes narines, son cœur résonnant dans mes oreilles. Oui j’espérais qu’il dérape.

Est-ce que j’ai espéré qu’il ne fasse rien ? Oui. Oui… Je désirai qu’il me touche, qu’il m’embrasse et plus encore. Et pourtant, j’étais pétri de peur. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Depuis quand j’éprouve ce genre de chose pour un homme ? J’ai peur et à la fois j’ai envie d’aller plus loin, de découvrir Yuu de goûter ses lèvres. Mais… Je ne veux pas le faire parce que j’aurai trop bu. Même si je flippe comme un malade.

Et ce matin, alors que la gueule de bois martèle ma tête et que je suis seul dans mon lit, j’espère qu’il est encore là. J’espère qu’il n’est pas parti. J’espère qu’il n’a pas fui. Je me retourne et écoute les bruits de mon appartement. Je n’entends rien mais avec la cuite que je me mange, je suis pas tellement étonné.

Je me retourne dans le lit pour attraper la bouteille d’eau qui traîne au pied de celui-ci. Je suis assoiffé. Ce qui explique pourquoi j’ai un mal de crâne carabiné. Je fouille dans la table de chevet pour prendre un cachet bienfaiteur. J’aimerais attendre comme je le fais d’habitude, qu’il fasse effet avant de me lever. Mais je ne sais toujours pas si Yuu est encore là.

Je me lève avec précaution et lenteur. À ce rythme, même s’il était encore là quand j’ai ouvert les yeux, il a le temps de se barrer quinze fois avant que je rejoigne mon salon. J’ai beaucoup trop bu hier… C’est tellement _abusé_. Quand j’arrive dans la pièce une bonne odeur flotte dans l’air. Café ! Café !

  
  


Yuu est dans la cuisine. Soulagement. Je souris et j’ai clairement un nœud à l’estomac qui se dénoue rapidement. Et quand la voix de Yuu se fait entendre un frisson de bien-être me parcourt. C’est tellement bon de l’avoir ici.

« Salut.

— Hey… Bien dormi ?

— Ouais ton lit est confortable. Et toi ?

— Bien aussi. »

Il sourit.

« Tu veux du café ?

— Ouais ! Carrément ! »


	11. Disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 11/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

« Oh mon dieu… C’est dégoûtant. »

Je me retourne pour regarder les deux gamines derrière moi, j’avise plus loin ce qu’elles observent : deux garçons qui se tiennent la main et les regards  équivoques  qu’ ils se lancent. Je soupire et détourne le regard. La colère contracte ma nuque et provoque des frissons sur ma peau.  _ Dégoûtant _ . Combien de fois j’ai entendu ça ? Combien de fois ça m’a blessé ? Combien de fois j’ai pleuré ?

Mon cœur se serre. Aujourd’hui,  c’est la colère qui prime sur la tristesse . Mais ça fait toujours un peu mal d’être jugé parce qu’on aime une personne du même sexe. Les regards de dégoûts, le rejet… ça blesse toujours. Même quand on se croit bien plus fort que ça. C’est juste de l’amour bordel. Ce n’est pas dégoûtant !

Ce sont leurs regards, leurs mots, leurs jugements qui sont détestables. Ce sont leurs réactions, leur absence de tolérance qui sont écœurants. L’amour quel qu’il soit est toujours beau. L’amour ne devrait pas être jugé, il devrait juste être accepté pour ce qu’il est : un sentiment beau, doux, rassurant et heureux.

Mon regard se tourne vers les deux garçons. Oui, ils respirent le bonheur. Mais tous ces cons pourraient le leur gâcher. Ils sont si jeunes. Leurs doigts mêlés semblent jouer. Ils partagent des écouteurs pour profiter de la même musique. Ils ne se cachent pas,  ils sont  sûrement un peu conscients des regards qu’on pose sur eux.

Je détourne les yeux et garde mon calme. Ils assument. À moins qu’on les agresse gratuitement, je laisse filer. Même si j’aimerai dire le fond de ma pensée à ces deux personnes. Je n’ai pas envie d’afficher plus les deux hommes. Ils n’ont rien demandé. Ils vivent leur vie tranquillement alors autant qu’ils en profitent.

Je descends du métro  et je rejoins le Tora. Ces deux garçons me restent dans un coin de la tête.  Et je pense à mes amis ici dans ce bistro, à mon patron et son mec super canon. Je crois que le célibat commence à me peser sérieusement. Ça fait longtemps que j’ai rien connu de sérieux. Je sais où va mon cœur. Mais Ryouta est hétéro… C’est voué à l’échec. Combien de temps je pourrai me contenter d’être juste un ami ? Je sais qu’il est ambigu parfois, mais n’est-ce pas juste de la curiosité de sa part ?

Il est parti dans sa famille pour une semaine. On s’envoie des messages tous les jours. Mais ce ne sont que des banalités, comme pour se rappeler que l’autre est vivant. Ryouta ne m’a rien dit de sa famille. Il me demande quel temps il fait à Tokyo et c’est tout. Nous n’avons même pas reparlé de cette soirée et cette nuit. De ce moment où il aurait pu se passer tant de chose et pourtant rien. Peut-être que justement Ryouta avait eu ses réponses et que les choses étaient claires pour lui à présent qu’il avait dessoûlé. Je soupire. Samedi je vais sortir et repartir en chasse. Peut-être que je rencontrerai un mec sympa… Un mec qui chercherait comme moi une relation comme celles que vivent mes amis et ces deux inconnus du métro.


	12. Slippery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 12/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Ok. Terrain glissant. Je n’aurai pas dû poser cette question. Je crois que Daiki va me défoncer. Le regard qu’il me jette est des plus clairs. Mais la question n’était pas pour lui d’abord et le regard de Taiga lui est beaucoup plus serein. Et j’ai vraiment besoin de parler avec lui.

« Ouais… J’ai pris des trucs. »

Taiga jette un œil à Daiki comme pour lui dire de se détendre et lui sourit.

« Hey… Dai… Tu veux pas aller nous chercher des bières ? »

Mon ami soupire mais s’exécute sans protester et alors qu’il s’éloigne Taiga le suit des yeux quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« C’est Dai qui t’en a parlé ?

— Non… Enfin il l’a pas dit clairement. Il a juste sous-entendu des trucs.

— OK. Et tu veux savoir quoi ? »

Je déglutis. C’est jamais facile quand il faut en parler. On fait tellement bien l’autruche. Mais je dois en parler, c’est ma thérapeute qui me le dit et je préfère en discuter avec quelqu’un qui est passé par là.

« Comment t’as arrêté ?

— Centre de désintox. »

Je hoche la tête. J’ai visité un endroit comme ça moi aussi. Et maintenant je vois régulièrement ma thérapeute et je vais dans certains groupes de discussions. Daiki revient, son regard est toujours aussi incendiaire, mais puisque Taiga accepte de me parler, il ne m’interrompt pas. J’accepte la bière qu’il me tend et je baisse le regard. Pourquoi je suis là déjà ? Pourquoi j’ai décidé de venir leur en parler à eux ? Non. Pas à eux. Je voulais en parler surtout à Taiga, mais clairement Daiki ne m’aide pas beaucoup.

« Kise ? »

Je relève la tête pour regarder Taiga. Il m’interroge du regard comme s’il attendait ma prochaine question. Mon regard glisse vers Daiki, il reste fermé et mon ventre se tord un peu. Taiga pose sa main sur la cuisse de Daiki.

« Hey… Dai… Tu  veux bien nous laisser s’il te plaît ? »

Daiki regarde Taiga surpris. Je sens mes joues rougir. Mon ami va pour protester, mais il se passe un truc dans leur échange de regards et Daiki se lève pour sortir. Je n’arrive même pas à dire qu’il peut rester. Je me sens gêné qu’il se fasse mettre dehors comme ça et pourtant j’ai vraiment besoin d’en parler avec Taiga seul. Une fois la porte close. Taiga me sourit.

« Qu’est ce qui se passe Kise ? »

Mon estomac fait des nœuds. Je suis là pour ça. Il est seul. Je dois pouvoir lui parler. Il faut que j’en parle.

« Comment tu fais ?

— Quoi ?

— Pour en parler aussi ouvertement ? Tu… Tu as pas eu peur de le dire à Daiki ?

— Non… Je voulais pas lui mentir. Et c’est important qu’il sache… Parce que je dois pas retoucher à certains trucs et… J’ai besoin qu’il assure mes arrières. Parce que des fois… On n’est plus faible et… ça peut mal finir. »

Taiga laisse passer quelques instants.

« J’en parle pas facilement… Je ne rentre jamais dans les détails. Je reste évasif. Suffisamment pour que la plupart des gens ne comprennent pas que j’ai succombé à la drogue. Mais Daiki il fallait que je lui dise, qu’il sache. »

Son regard glisse sur le visage de Taiga et vient s’accrocher à ses yeux rubis. Il ne cille pas, il est franc et droit.

« Pourquoi tu acceptes de m’en parler à moi ? »

Un sourire triste s’affiche sur son visage.

« Parce que tu m’as posé la question franchement et que… Tu es passé par là aussi hein ? »

Mes yeux me brûlent et je sens les larmes glisser sur mes joues. _Putain_. Je sanglote comme un con. J’ai jamais osé en parler. J’ai jamais avoué à personne. Ceux qui le savent l’ont simplement découvert parce que j’étais au plus bas, tellement défoncé qu’il était impossible de le cacher. J’ai tellement honte.


	13. Dune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 13/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Mes yeux s’ajustent sur une photo que je ne connais pas. Deux hommes assis dans le sable et derrière eux des dunes à perte de vue. Il fait jour. Le réveil à côté de la photo indique presque onze heures. Quel jour on est déjà ? Je dois aller bosser je crois. Merde. Qu’est-ce que je me suis pris hier ? Je me tourne. Je sais que je ne suis pas seul dans ce lit inconnu. Je tourne la tête, pour voir un mec d’une petite quarantaine d’année, beau gosse, non carrément canon. L’un des deux hommes de la photo. Je regarde de nouveau ces dunes et je me rappelle pourquoi ce mec m’a plu. Son compagnon est mort il y a six mois, c’est la première fois qu’il ose retourner chercher la compagnie d’un autre homme. Nous avons discuté longtemps. C’est rare que je ne passe pas directement aux choses sérieuses quand je rencontre un gars. Mais hier avec lui, j’ai senti qu’il avait ce besoin de parler, alors c’est ce qu’on a fait. Je crois que quelque part, contrairement à mes résolutions de milieu de semaine, j’étais content de savoir qu’il ne cherchait qu’un peu de réconfort pour une nuit, une écoute attentive et de la tendresse. Il n’est pas prêt à rencontrer quelqu’un pour quelque chose de sérieux. Il manquait juste cruellement de contacts humains et de sexe. Coucher avec lui avait été agréable, bien plus qu’avec la plupart de mes coups d’un soir répétés. Je me suis senti considéré, il n’y avait pas d’amour, pas de sentiment, mais beaucoup de tendresse et de chaleur. L’envie de nous réconforter mutuellement et de ressentir un peu l’ivresse de l’orgasme.

Botan a pleuré dans mes bras après le sexe et je n’ai pas pu l’abandonner comme ça. Il est rare que je reste pour la nuit, mais je n’ai pas eu le cœur à le laisser seul. Les dunes. Il avait l’air si heureux sur cette photo. Et je pense à Ryota. Une douleur me pince le cœur. Je ne pourrai probablement jamais connaître ce bonheur-là avec lui. Et le réveil à présent indique onze heures et vingt-deux minutes. Je soupire et me lève du lit silencieusement. Je rassemble mes affaires et sort pour m’habiller dans le couloir. Je vérifie que j’ai mon téléphone et mon portefeuille. Je traverse le couloir. Je n’y ai pas vraiment fait attention hier, mais Botan vit bien. J’avise une enveloppe sur le comptoir je la retourne pour griffonner quelques mots. _Je travaille j’ai dû filer. Merci pour la nuit. Yuu._ Je repose le crayon et m’apprête à filer. Mais j’hésite. Je regarde le mot que je viens de laisser et finalement reviens sur mes pas, je reprends le stylo et j’ajoute mon numéro.

Je suis super en retard quand j’arrive. Le restaurant est déjà ouvert et Aomine a dû commencer à prendre les commandes en mon absence. Je m’excuse platement auprès de Kagami et le supplie de ne pas me virer. Il me regarde étonné.

« Quoi ?! Je vais pas te virer… Tu vas bien ? C’est la première fois que tu arrives en retard. »

Il me détaille et sourit.

« Oh… Je vois… Tu portes les mêmes fringues qu’hier… Nuit mouvementée ? »

Je crois que je me suis jamais senti aussi gêné de ma vie. Mon visage me chauffe, je suis probablement écarlate. Je balbutie, mais je ne nie pas. Il rigole.

« Hey tu fais ce que tu veux hein ?! Tant mieux pour toi… Allez va remplacer Dai… Sinon je vais être obligé de le payer ! »

  
  



	14. Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 14/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. J’ai l’impression que Yuu est distant. Il me sourit, il reste gentil… égal à lui-même, attentif. Mais distant. Comme s’il avait enfilé  construit un mur entre-nous, ou qu’il avait enfilé une armure pour m’empêcher de l’atteindre.  Comme si notre complicité avait disparu.

Je ne comprends pas et ça me fait mal. L’espèce de vide que Yuu avait commencé à combler de sa présence, de son amitié vient de se creuser d’un coup. J’ai l’impression de me noyer dedans et de m’asphyxier. Et ma peau commence à me démanger, de cette impression de picotement qui se glisse sous mon épiderme et que je ne peux pas soulager. Mon cœur s’emballe.

« Ryou ? Ça va ? »

Je lui souris. Non ça va pas. J’ai froid. J’ai les tripes nouées, des sueurs froides et cette démangeaison. Je me sens oppressé. Je me sens vulnérable, exposé. Comme s’il allait voir en moi le gars qui dérape. Il a remis son armure mais ça fait longtemps que la mienne à voler en éclat face à lui. C’était une armure de merde de toute façon. Je ne sais pas me protéger. J’ai jamais su. Sauf avec ce sourire. Plus qu’une armure c’est un pauvre bouclier, pauvre rempart face au reste du monde. Alors je tente de lui sourire ouais, de donner le change. Comment lui avouer ? Comment lui avouer que j’ai peur de sa distance ?

J’ai l’impression que mon t-shirt me colle à la peau. Je transpire beaucoup trop et une sensation trop familière accompagne les démangeaisons. J’ai froid. Je me frotte les mains en un tic nerveux. Faut que je rentre chez moi. Faut que je me barre.

« Ouais… J’crois que couve un truc… Je vais rentrer. »

Je tremble. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Non… Non… ça faisait trop longtemps que c’était pas arrivé. Je me lève chancelle un peu, mais m’échappe avant qu’il n’ intervienne, avant qu’il ne me touche .

« A… A plus… OK ? Je… Faut que je rentre… »

Je rejoins en trombe la sortie du restaurant. En tout cas j’ai l’impression, mais je ne dois pas être si rapide que ça. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule alors que je suis à quelques pas de l’extérieur.

« Ryou ! T’es sûr ? T’as vraiment pas l’air bien… Je peux te raccompagner.

— NON ! … »

Je déglutis. Je vois la surprise de m’entendre crier. Je ne m’attendais pas non plus à une réaction aussi virulente.

« Désolé. On s’appelle. Ok ? »

Je n’attends pas sa réponse. J’ai besoin d’air. Je sors. Le manque fait trembler mon corps violemment. J’ai peur. Les larmes brouillent ma vue. Je hèle un taxi et fébrilement donne mon adresse. J’ignore les regards suspicieux du chauffeur. Et je ferme les yeux, je me répète les mots de ma thérapeute et j’essaie de traverser ça. Faut juste que je rentre chez moi, et que je sois en sécurité.


	15. Outpost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 15/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.  
> Notes : Hey ! Nous sommes à la moitié ! Et alors j’avoue… Ce texte-là m’a posée BEAUCOUP de problème. Sérieux ? C’était quoi ce mot?:D Ne m’en veuillez pas trop… J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu ! Enjoy !

Lui et ses expressions militaires : « L’avant-poste ». Je lui en ficherai moi des avant-postes… Je sirote mon verre tranquillement et je scrute la foule. Mes doigts tapotent la table nerveusement. Je suis là en éclaireur pour  réserver la table en attendant que mes amis prennent le temps eux de se préparer. Je soupire. C’est vrai que d’habitude ce n’est pas moi qui suis de corvée. Je soupire. Ça va être long. Très long.

Je finis mon verre et en prend un autre. À ce rythme, je vais déjà avoir terminé ma soirée quand mes potes vont débarquer. Je déverrouille mon téléphone et les enjoints très poliment de se « magner le cul ». Je sais que personne ne fera cas de ce message, mais bon moi ça me soulage deux secondes. En navigant dans mon téléphone je tombe sur mon fil de discussion avec Ryouta. Mon cœur se serre. Il y a  quatre jours, il avait l’air d’aller mal. Il s’est  enfui et m’a promis de me rappeler… Mais depuis je n’ai pas de nouvelles. Il avait l’air vraiment  perturbé et malade . Ça m’inquiète. Aomine m’a certifié avoir eu  de ses nouvelles et qu’il allait bien.  Pourtant mon téléphone reste silencieux.

Je sais. Je pourrai moi aussi le contacter. Mais je n’y arrive pas. J’ai peur. C’est une torture de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles, de ne pas le voir. Mais c’est aussi une torture de le côtoyer tous les jours. Parce que l’espoir est toujours là. J’ai beau essayer de me raisonner j’y arrive pas. Je veux y croire. Je cherche tous les signes possibles dans ses mots, dans ses gestes qui montreraient qu’il me voit plus que comme un ami ou un petit frère. Quoique parfois, j’ai plus l’impression d’être son grand frère devant son air ingénu. Peu importe. Il ne me voit pas comme un amant.

Alors je me dis que, si je m’éloigne de lui, même si ça me tue, un jour je vais l’oublier et passer à autre chose. Pourtant, je n’ai pas envie de le voir disparaître de ma vie. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Le fuir ou le poursuivre ?

Pour la énième fois, je relis les derniers messages que nous avons échangés. Et je revois son regard perdu et son corps tremblant. Est-ce qu’il va bien ? Je sais qu’il cache des faiblesses derrière ses sourires, je ne sais pas quoi précisément. Mais j’ai tellement envie de le protéger, de le choyer.  J’ai besoin de savoir comment il va.

« Salut Ryou. Dispo ? »

Je repose mon téléphone, le cœur battant et  je fixe l’écran noir  impatient de recevoir une réponse, à la fois effrayé et inquiet qu’il puisse ne pas me répondre.


	16. Rocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 16/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

La fusée file dans le ciel avec un chuintement désagréable. Je la regarde monter, petite lumière blanche comme une étoile filante. Et soudain elle explose dans un bruit assourdissant en de multiples petites paillettes scintillantes qui retombent en pluie vers le sol.

J’ai toujours adoré les feux d’artifice. Je regarde les fusées et les explosions se succéder, illuminant le ciel et saturant l’air d’une odeur de fumée. Un frisson de nostalgie me parcourt. Mon cœur se serre un peu et la mélancolie m’envahit alors que je m’arrête sur ce pont pour contempler ses fleurs lumineuses et mouvantes éclorent dans le ciel.

Le dernier feu d’artifice que j’ai regardé c’était avec Yuu.

Il me manque. Cruellement. Je le connais pourtant si peu finalement. On se découvre lentement. On se découvrait peut-être devrais-je dire. Ça me fait encore plus mal… Je soupire doucement. Il me manque comme jamais personne ne m’a manqué avant lui. Je sais si peu de chose, je le connais depuis seulement quelques mois et il hante toutes mes pensées.

Je soupire et m’appuie contre la rambarde. Les lumières  se reflètent dans les vaguelettes et en deviennent hypnotiques.

J’ai peur. Parce que je sais que ce que je ressens pour lui est bien plus fort qu’une simple amitié. C’est un truc irrationnel qui me pousse à aller vers lui, qui me donne envie de le monopoliser, qui exige d’avoir un contact constant avec lui. Yuu est quelqu’un de bien. Mais il est un homme. Est-ce que je serais capable de vraiment coucher avec un homme ? De l’embrasser ? De l’assumer ? Lors de cette soirée,  je ne suis pas passé loin de l’embrasser au moins.  Nous nous sommes retrouvés très proches physiquement, c’était chaud et sensuel. Et le matin… Le petit déjeuner avait été magique, calme, un concentré de tendresse.  Je me suis imaginé voir Yuu tous les matins au réveil et l’idée  me plaît énormément. Comme le rayon de soleil, le concentré de bonheur pour affronter la journée et les difficultés du quotidien.

U ne explosion plus forte me fait sursauter et je relève la tête pour admirer le final magnifique, où des gerbes de couleur s’épanouissent dans le ciel. On dirait des pétales de fleurs. Et ça me rappelle cette comptine d’enfant :  _ Il m’aime… Un peu… Beaucoup…  _ _ À _ _ la folie… Pas du tout…  _

Alors je compte les corolles dans fleurir dans le ciel : _Je l’aime. Un peu. Beaucoup… A la folie. Pas du tout. Je l’aime. Un peu… Beaucoup._ _À_ _la folie… Pas du tout. Je l’aime… Un peu…_

Mon cœur bat follement dans ma poitrine alors que je fais se décompte ridicule. _Je l’aime, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, pas du tout…_

Et  comme ça sans raison mais une larme glisse sur ma joue.  _ À _ _ la folie. Pas du tout. Je l’aime… Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, pas du tout. _

_Je l’aime._

Je déglutis. Et je réalise que je pleure franchement. Les fusées ont cessé de se répandre dans le ciel, mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche.

_Je l’aime._


	17. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 17/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

« Je regardais un feu d’artifice, en pensant à toi. Ouais… J’suis dispo. »

Je relis plusieurs fois le message. Je sens les battements de mon cœur frénétiques dans ma poitrine et mon estomac qui fait des nœuds. J’ai attendu pendant presque trente minutes ce message qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Inquiet, angoissé peut-être que Kise soit passé à autre chose et ne veuille plus du tout me revoir.

Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je devrais pas m’emballer je sais. C’est bizarre de penser à un ami en matant un feu d’artifice. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mon téléphone vibre encore et me fait sursauter. Je suis déçu en ne voyant pas le nom de Kise s’afficher, pourtant c’est idiot je ne lui ai pas encore répondu. Je soupire en lisant le message. C’est l’un de mes potes, ils sont pas là avant une heure ces cons.

Et puis merde. J’envoie une réponse rapide à Kise. « Où ? »

Je me lève titubant un peu à cause de l’alcool. J’ai un peu trop bu. Je paye mes consommations et sort dans le froid. Ça me réveille un peu. Je regarde mon téléphone, je n’ai toujours pas de réponse de Kise. Je danse d’un pied sur l’autre, parce que malgré la quantité de boissons que j’ai ingurgité je ressens bien la morsure du froid. J’en profite pour envoyer un message à mon pote et l’avertir que j’ai une urgence et que j’ai dû partir. Puis je pars en direction de nulle part, mais faut que je bouge pour me réchauffer. Je tente d’appeler Kise. Il répond au bout de deux sonneries.

« Bonsoir Yuu. »

Mon cœur se serre en entendant sa voix un peu timide.

« Hey… Comment tu vas Ryou ? »

Il ne répond pas et je l’entends déglutir comme s’il gardait un truc pour lui, comme s’il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Ryou ?

— Ouais… ça va… Je crois.

— T’es où ? »

L’urgence de le voir me serre les tripes. La tempête Kise renverse une nouvelle fois tout mon univers et malgré la douleur, malgré la peur, je m’y jette encore une fois sans hésiter. Il va mal j’en suis sûr, sa voix est trop faible, trop tremblante. Il semble réticent ou hésitant. J’arrête de marcher au hasard et m’éloigne de la circulation bruyante.

« Ryou… S’il te plaît. Dis-moi où tu es.

— Je… Je sais pas exactement. Je me promène au hasard.

— Il caille… Qu’est-ce que tu fais dehors à déambuler ?

— Besoin d’air…

— Installe-toi dans un café et envoie-moi le nom par SMS.

— Pou-pourquoi ?

— J’ai envie de te voir Ryou. »

Un rire léger un peu triste semble ricocher dans le téléphone.

« J’ai envie de te voir aussi. Attends… »

J’entends sa respiration chevrotante et je l’imagine déjà complètement frigorifié. _Ryou s’il te plaît dis-moi où te rejoindre._

« Ah j’ai trouvé.

— Quoi ?

— Un restaurant familial. J’ai pas mangé. »

Le tintement de la porte et son soupire de soulagement m’intrigue un peu jusqu’à sa voix un peu enjouée soupire.

« Ah… Il fait bon ici. »

J’écoute ses indications, il a relevé le numéro de la rue et le nom du restaurant.

« J’arrive. »

Je raccroche, trouve rapidement l’adresse sur mon téléphone et je pars d’un pas rapide, je cours presque pour le rejoindre. Il faut que je le voie. Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je répare ce qui se brise entre nous. Mon cœur se serre. J’ai envie de tellement plus.


	18. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 18/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Je commande quelque chose de léger à manger. Je n’ai pas vraiment faim, mais je me rends compte que j’ai besoin d’avaler quelque chose. Je suis nerveux. Qu’est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Je contemple la soupe que la serveuse vient de poser devant moi. Je reste un moment à la fixer sans bouger, puis je prends ma cuillère et fait doucement tourner le liquide brûlant en soufflant dessus pour le refroidir.

Je jette de fréquent coup d’œil à la porte. Je n’ai pas pensé à lui demander combien de temps lui serait nécessaire pour arriver ici. Je ne me rends même pas compte de la distance à laquelle je suis de chez moi. Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’ai marché.

Je goûte la soupe. Mon estomac se contracte aussitôt. Ok. Je crois que ça va pas passer. Je bois un peu d’eau. Je fixe la porte.

Je me mordille la lèvre. Je dois lui dire que je l’aime. Mais je n’ai jamais fait ça. Je regarde mon verre un peu choqué de ma propre découverte. Je n’ai jamais été amoureux.

C’est un peu effrayant. Je ne sais pas  comment gérer le fait qu’il soit un homme. Ma gorge se noue. J e n’arrive à penser à rien d’autre de cohérent que ces mots « Je l’aime ». Je l’aime et je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ça.

Trente minutes. Où est-il ? Est-ce qu’il est encore loin ?

_ Yu u ne me fais pas faux bond. _

Mes pensées partent dans tous les sens. La peur. L’inquiétude. Cet amour qui me semble trop lourd.  Et les pensées sombres, les démons reviennent, m’emprisonnant dans la spirale qui m’entraînent dans les profondeurs.  Je doute. Peut-être qu’il est trop tard. Peut-être que Yuu ne pourra pas m’accepter. Peut-être qu’il ne m’aime plus… M’a-t-il seulement aimé ? Peut-être que j’ai tout rêvé.

Je panique et ce n’est jamais bon quand je panique. J’essaie de respirer calmement. Je tremble et les frissons me parcours. Je suis pris au piège de mes propres pensées. Je n’arrive plus à me raisonner. Je ne peux plus. Ma peau me démange, je mords mes lèvres. Pas maintenant. Je n’ai même pas la force pour me lever et m’enfuir. Je ne veux pas qu’il me voie comme ça. Les mots de Taiga me reviennent.

_ C’était important que j’en parle à Daiki. Parce que je l’aime et que je veux être avec lui au quotidien. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je peux lui cacher. Ça demanderait beaucoup d’effort et je ne veux pas une relation de mensonge avec lui. Je n’en suis pas fier. Mais… Je l’ai fait.  J’assume. Je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, mais vis-à-vis de lui je dois être honnête .  Et j’ai besoin qu’il assure mes arrières, qu’il soit là pour m’aider à surmonter certains mauvais moments. Et… Je sais que si j’essayais de lui cacher ces mauvais moments seraient plus nombreux. Être honnête avec lui m’aide à avoir moins honte et à être plus serein, tu comprends ? Le fait que le regard de Daiki ne change pas sur moi, même en sachant ça… ça aide. Énormément,  parce que finalement c’est son jugement à lui qui est le plus important. Et c’est vrai que j’en parle plus librement aussi, parce que je sais que Daiki n’est pas moins fier de moi ou moins amoureux. Tu vois ? _

Ma thérapeute serait d’accord avec lui. Oui je vois très bien. Si je dis à Yuu que je l’aime, je dois aussi lui parler de ça et ne pas attendre. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je peux reporter. Parce que ce sera toujours là avec moi, même avec les années qui passent. Je ne pourrai jamais vraiment m’en libérer. Il doit savoir. Je suis pas fort. Je suis pathétique. Je suis même pas gay. Je suis un ancien junkie. Honnêtement, on peut pas dire que je vends du rêve.

« Ryou ? »

Je relève la tête sur Yuu. Et mon cœur s’emballe complètement ce con.


	19. Dizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 19/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Le sourire de Ryouta est timide. Il a l’air perdu et extrêmement fatigué.

« Yuu… Je suis content de te voir. »

_ Content ? _ Je le suis aussi,  même si c’est un sentiment doux amer .  Je suis s oulagé qu’il veuille bien me voir et oui il y a cette sensation chaude qui se répand dans mon ventre agréablement à le voir ce soir.  Mais je n’oublie pas que mes sentiments pour lui compliquent les choses.  Je m’assieds face à lui, je pose ma main à côté de la sienne sur la table, mes doigts frôlent les siens, je résiste à l’envie de le toucher plus.

« Je suis content aussi… »

J’hésite alors qu’il  rougit un peu.

« Tu as l’air… Fatigué… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il se fige et se crispe un peu. Puis il relève un regard douloureux sur moi. Une main dans ses cheveux qu’il triture, il semble très nerveux. Ryouta soupire.

« Tu veux boire un truc ? J’ai besoin de boire un truc…

— Ok… »

Ça ne me rassure pas. Il appelle la serveuse et nous demande deux shots de vodka. J’aurai peut-être dû lui dire que j’avais déjà suffisamment d’alcool dans le sang, mais quelque chose dans sa nervosité m’interpelle et ne me donne  pas envie de  protester. En attendant que les verres arrivent sous la table je sens sa jambe s’agiter nerveusement. Instinctivement, je presse son genou du mien en espérant le calmer. Il me regarde surpris, mais il ne se dégage pas. Au contraire, ça semble le  calmer et le  décider.

« Faut que je te parle d’un truc…

— Je t’écoute… »

Il me regarde et hoche la tête. Il suit du regard la serveuse qui pose nos verres devant nous. Il fait tourner son verre entre ses doigts  puis il le tend  et nous trinquons. Il le boit cul-sec et je l’imite. Il prend une profonde inspiration. Je le laisse choisir son moment, rongeant mon frein et la nervosité qui me gagne avec tout ce mystère.

«  Je suis désolé…

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour ce que je vais te dire… En fait… J’en ai jamais parlé. J’ai honte… Mais… Je veux être honnête avec toi. C’est… C’est important que… Que je sois honnête avec toi.

— Ok… Si c’est important pour toi… Je t’écoute.

— Quand j’étais mannequin… Le boulot était… »

Il s’interrompt.

« Non  j’ai pas d’excuses … Quand j’étais mannequin… J’ai… utilisé des stupéfiants et… Je suis devenu accro.  J’ai pris… Divers trucs… »

Je  suis choqué par la nouvelle, étourdi. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça.  À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m’attendais… Mais sûrement pas à ça.  Je savais que Ryouta cachait des choses et de profondes blessures mais un passé de toxico sûrement pas. Des tas de questions me viennent en tête… Comment s’en est-il sorti ? Combien de temps ? Quelles drogues ? Mais je vois à son visage livide qu’il s’inquiète de mon silence et il ajoute en balbutiant un peu.

« Et… Je… J’suis clean maintenant ok ? J’ai rien touché depuis plus d’un an. J’ai fait un séjour dans un centre de désintox… »

Je comprends qu’il a peur, qu’il a juste besoin que je le rassure. Je prends doucement sa main dans la mienne et presse ma jambe plus franchement contre la sienne sous la table.

« Ok Ryou… Je comprends… Je… Merci de me l’avoir dit… »

Il se mord la lèvre j’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas la réponse qu’il attend de moi. Mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre d’autre, je suis sous le choc de la nouvelle. Triste qu’il soit passé par là, triste de ne pas l’avoir rencontré plus tôt, en colère un peu aussi contre je ne sais même pas quoi.

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? »

Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre cette question.

« Comment ça ?

— Est-ce que… tu m’aimes toujours ? »


	20. Coral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 20/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Il se fige et je réalise ce que je viens de dire. Mon visage chauffe et doit prendre une jolie teinte corail. Je bégaie. Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a pris ?

« Bien ! Bien ! Est-ce que tu m’aimes bien ? Je… Je veux dire… On est toujours… »

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens. « Ami » ? Je ne veux pas qu’il se méprenne. Ça me semble pas convenir de parler d’amitié ce soir. Mon cerveau carbure quand le sien semble s’être mis sur pause. En état de choc. Merde.

« Désolé. Je veux dire… Est-ce que ça change quelque chose à ce que tu penses de moi ? Est-ce que je te dégoûte ?

— NON ! »

Je sursaute et il s’excuse en serrant ma main dans la sienne, en réalisant qu’il a crié un peu fort. La serveuse nous regarde et je lui adresse un sourire  contrit . Il est à son tour un peu gêné. Il prend ma main entre les deux siennes et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Ça ne change rien Ryouta. Ça ne change rien du tout. »

Je me détends un peu et lui souris doucement. Ça fait du bien à entendre. Même si je crois que je réalise pas vraiment. Il ne m’a pas fui et je lui ai dit. Je m’apprête à le remercier. Mais il me devance et cette fois c’est lui qui a les joues couleur corail.

« Et quant à ta première question… Oui je t’aime toujours. Exactement dans le sens que tu crois… »

Les battements de mon cœur sont frénétiques. J’ai l’impression que tout s’arrête. _Dans le sens que je crois ?_

« Je suis amoureux de toi Ryouta. »

Un frisson me parcourt. Je vois un voile de tristesse dans son regard et quelque chose qui ressemble à une défaite et du soulagement. Il m’offre un pâle sourire.

« Je voulais que les choses soient claires. En tout cas, je suis content que tu m’accordes ta confiance… ça me touche énormément. »

Il desserre ses mains autour des miennes. Mais je l’agrippe vivement.

« A… Attends… »

C’est le moment. Il faut que je lui dise. Est-ce que les rougeurs sur mes joues se sont estompées ? À moins que je sois livide à présent, je ne sais plus trop. Je déglutis. Il m’interroge du regard attendant que je parle. Mes tripes se nouent. _Je t’aime._ Allez Ryouta ! C’est pas compliqué ! _Moi aussi je t’aime._ Il vient de le dire, il a franchi quasiment tous les pas qui nous séparaient l’un de l’autre, c’est à moi de franchir le dernier.

_Moi aussi je t’aime… Moi aussi je t’aime…_

« Moi aussi… »

Ma voix s’étrangle je suis pathétique. Il fronce les sourcils. Mon cœur semble vouloir battre un record de vitesse.

« O-ok… Tant mieux si ça te gêne pas… »

 _Quoi ?! Hein ?!_ Attends… Y’a un truc que j’ai pas pigé ça colle pas. Je me refais la conversation dans la tête… Et merde. La honte. Je rougis de nouveau et serre sa main encore plus fort.

« Non… Pas ça… Enfin si ça me touche mais… C’était pour ce que t’as dit avant… »

Je pourrai pas plus me pisser dessus sérieux.

« Moi aussi… Je… Je t’aime. »

Je soutiens son regard, je veux qu’il comprenne que je ne plaisante pas, même si j’ai la trouille, même si je sais pas où ça va nous mener, même si je sais pas comment je vais gérer.

« Vraiment ?

— J’aurai pas pris la peine de te parler de mon addiction sinon… »

Étrangement, je me sens apaisé d’avoir pu lui avouer. Je me sens plus serein, comme si un poids venait de quitter mes épaules. Peut-être que ça marchera pas comme je veux, mais au moins je lui ai dit.

« Yuu… Je sais pas comment gérer ça ok ? C’est la première fois pour moi… Que je ressens et en plus pour un homme… C’est pas un peu le foutoir dans ma tête je vais être honnête. Mais… Je suis sûr de ce que je ressens. »


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 21/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Ryouta m’aime. Un violent afflux d’adrénaline se répand dans mes veines. Mon cœur bat frénétiquement dans ma poitrine et des papillons s’éclatent dans mon ventre. J’ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l’embrasser de… Bordel. Faut que je me calme, en plus je vois bien que lui ça le perturbe vachement. C’est normal. Mais… J’m’en fous de tout le reste, juste savoir qu’il m’aime je suis heureux. Même si je ne fais rien de plus que lui toucher la main, je suis heureux.

« Ryou… Je comprends ok ? Pas de problème… On se précipite pas… Mais ce serait bien qu’on en parle dans un endroit plus intime ? Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de rentrer chez toi ?

— Oui… Ok. »

Je suis soulagé qu’il n’hésite même pas. On se lève, on paye et on quitte le restaurant. Il n’hésite pas et j’en suis assez surpris, à me prendre la main dans la rue. Je ne dis rien. Je le regarde du coin de l’œil et vu la pression qu’il exerce sur mes doigts, je crois qu’il a besoin de ce contact pour se rassurer. Je caresse sa paume du pouce et doucement sa poigne se détend. Heureusement, il n’habite pas loin, même s’il m’avoue un peu gêné qu’il ne savait pas du tout qu’on était aussi près de chez lui.

On entre dans son appartement. Il fait bon et chaud. Et moi je lui avoue en rigolant que je suis un peu bourré et que la chaleur de son appartement me le rappelle durement. Enfin je le rassure bien vite, je suis parfaitement conscient de l’échange qu’on vient d’avoir. Mais j’ai sommeil.

« Je peux t’embrasser ? »

Je suis surpris. Je pensais qu’il voudrait qu’on discute. Mais je souris.

« Ouais… Bien-sûr. »

Il semble hésiter. Alors je m’approche de lui et je pose une main sur sa joue et doucement je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa main agrippe mon t-shirt et il presse en retour ses lèvres sur ma bouche, les entrouvrant légèrement. Je l’imite alors et je laisse approfondir ce baiser et mener la danse et c’est terriblement bon de l’embrasser. Ma main se glisse sur sa nuque doucement et remonte dans ses cheveux. Il frissonne et détache doucement nos lèvres.

« J’aime ça…

— Quoi ?

— T’embrasser. »

Je souris doucement.

« Je crois que c’est déjà un bon début. Ryouta… Y’a aucune obligation ok ? On va juste avancer tranquillement…  À notre rythme…

—  OK. »

Il semble soulager et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je le serre contre moi. Il a l’air épuisé.

« Peut-être… Qu’on devrait aller se coucher…

— Tu restes ?

— Si tu veux de moi.

— Je veux que tu restes ! J’en rêve depuis la dernière fois. »

Je ris doucement.

« Alors… Faisons ça. »

Nous rejoignons sa chambre. Moi aussi j’ai rêvé d’y revenir, peut-être que j’y ai imaginé des trucs érotiques, mais pas seulement. J’ai rêvé d’y passer plein d’autres nuits alcoolisées, de câlins volés et de petits déjeuners en tête à tête. Il me regarde me déshabiller.

« Oh… ça te gêne tu veux que je reste habillé.

— Non ! Non… C’est ok pour moi. »

Je garde mon caleçon et mon t-shirt, mais il ne garde lui que son sous-vêtement et il me fait signe d’en faire autant. Je m’exécute et il m’emmène dans son lit et nous nous allongeons dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Et c’est bon de le sentir contre moi. Il ne dit rien en sentant mon érection contre sa cuisse. Et je crois que je glisse dans le sommeil sans m’en rendre compte alors que j’aurais voulu savourer cette étreinte.


	22. Chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 22/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Quand j’ouvre les yeux, le lit est vide. Un moment de panique comprime ma poitrine. Quelque chose m’a réveillé et j’ai l’impression d’avoir rêvé. Et puis, j’entends la chasse d’eau couler dans le couloir. Mon cœur se calme. Des pas, de l’eau qui s’écoule dans la salle de bain, puis de nouveau des pas, la porte s’entrouvre et enfin il s’approche du lui. Aussi discrètement que possible, il revient s’allonger auprès de moi. Et je viens me blottir contre lui.

« Hey... »

Sa voix est un peu rauque et me fait chavirer. Je souris comme un idiot.

« Hey. »

Ses doigts frôlent ma nuque et je sens un frisson remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Désolé… Je voulais pas te réveiller…

— Pas grave… Bien dormi ?

— Parfaitement… Et j’dormirai encore si j’avais pas trop bu hier et besoin d’aller pisser. »

Je rigole doucement.

« Il est encore tôt… Rendors-toi.

— Ok. »

Je me redresse et embrasse doucement ses lèvres avant de reposer ma tête sur son torse et je crois que je me rendors aussitôt. Quand je me réveille de nouveau, je suis encore seul dans le lit et je grogne un peu de frustration. Je n’entends rien. Alors je me lève enfile rapidement un t-shirt et un jogging et cherche le mec qui a squatté mon lit, pourvu qu’il ne soit pas parti. Une odeur de pancake me chatouille les narines alors que je me rapproche de la cuisine.

« Hm… Ça sent bon. »

Il me sourit. Il squatte ma cuisine comme la première fois et ça me semble si naturel que j’aimerai qu’il soit là tous les jours. Je sens mes joues rougirent et je me rapproche pour m’installer sur un tabouret du bar.

« Ça me donne faim. En fait… T’es un peu  cuistot aussi ? La fois dernière aussi tu m’as préparé le petit dej.

— Cuistot ? Mais uniquement pour le petit dej alors ! »

Yuu rit doucement et il me rejoint le temps de la cuisson de quelques pancakes pour venir poser un baiser sur mes lèvres. Mon estomac fait un saut périlleux dans mon ventre et mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Il s’écarte, me sourit et il recommence. Et cette fois, j’ouvre la bouche pour l’inviter à m’embrasser vraiment alors que j’agrippe son t-shirt et sa nuque.  Il remonte sa main dans mes cheveux et me donne des petits frissons partout.  Nous approfondissons le baiser, je le serre plus contre moi l’invitant entre mes jambes. Je me laisse porter, par cette  étreinte. Je savoure. Les lèvres de Yuu contre les miennes me semblent être l’évidence. Comme si j’avais attendu ça toute ma vie.  Yuu… Juste Yuu… Homme, femme… Peu importe…  C e baiser  est juste parfait… Comme si soudain tout était dans le bon ordre. Je ne me soucie de rien, même pas de la chaleur qui se réveille dans mon ventre et que je connais bien… Le désir. Maintenant que je suis là avec lui… ça me semble tellement logique.

Soudain, ses lèvres me quittent et sa chaleur s’éloigne.  _ Quoi ?!  _ Il jure en retournant de l’autre côté du bar.

« Merde ! Les pancakes sont en train de cramer. »


	23. Rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 23/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.  
> Note : Désolée pour le léger retard ! On démarre la dernière semaine et je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés à poster dans les temps ! Je ferai de mon mieux ! Enjoy !

« Yuu ! »

Je sursaute et me retourne vers mon patron.

« Kagami-san ?

— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

— Quoi ? »

Kagami  m’ indique des assiettes devant  moi .

« Ça fait un moment que tu es devant… Tu comptes les servir à un moment ?

— Ah ouais désolé. »

Je tends la main pour prendre les assiettes mais Kagami saisit mon poignet.

« T’es sûr que ça va ? »

Je déglutis et rougis. Je ne pourrai pas mieux aller. Il y a à peine une heure j’étais encore sur le canapé de mon petit ami à l’embr asser encore et encore, savourer sa bouche, ses lèvres la peau de son cou, tout ce qu’il était prêt à m’offrir et rongeant mon frein sur ce qu’il ne m’autorise pas encore. Mais en fait, je m’en tape. Je veux juste qu’il soit bien. Et peu importe s’il n’est jamais prêt. Je veux juste  être avec lui, le voir sourire et entendre son rire.

« Je vais très bien. »

Kagami me jette un regard suspicieux.

« Amoureux ?

— Totalement. »

Mon patron se met à rire et relâche mon poignet.

« Arrête de rêvasser alors et fais ton taf ! Mais tu vas devoir me raconter ça ! »

_ Raconter ?  _ On en  est sûrement pas là. Kagami s’éloigne et je récupère les assiettes. Ryouta n’est pas gay, il n’est pas prêt à s’assume r. Même devant ses amis eux-mêmes gays, je ne suis pas sûr qu’il soit prêt. Je me secoue et porte les assiettes jusqu’à la table.

Je finis mon service  après quelques erreurs dans les commandes, un petit problème de facture, avoir cassé trois verres et… Déchirer ma chemise préférée. Bordel. Je fais n’importe quoi. La tête pleine de Ryouta, je suis complètement ailleurs ce soir et Kagami n’a pas manqué de me le faire remarquer plusieurs  fois . Heureusement, il ne m’en tient pas rigueur.

Je regarde ma chemise déchirée en soupirant avec déception et la balance dans la poubelle. J’enfile un vieux t-shirt qui ne ressemble à rien et achève de m’habiller quand Aomine frappe à la porte du vestiaire.

« Yuu ?!

— Yep ?

— Ryou est là. »

Je me fige et rougi s un peu, heureusement que je lui tourne le dos. Ryouta ? Il ne m’avait pas dit qu’il passerait, on n’a pas vraiment parlé de quand on se verrait, on s’est promis de s’appeler et j’ai dû filer. Je termine d’enfiler mon pantalon et j’attends. Aomine est toujours là,  j e sens qu’il veut me dire quelque chose. Sans me retourner je finis par souffler.

« Quoi ?!

— Prends soin de lui ok ? Ça a pas été facile pour lui. »

Je me retourne surpris. Il me sourit.

« Ne sois pas surpris. C’est la première chose qu’il m’a dit en arrivant, tout fou comme un gamin. Enfin tu le connais quoi. Il ne peut jamais  cacher  les trucs bien qui lui arrivent il a toujours besoin de dire à quel point il est heureux. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Il a besoin de ça, pour que ce soit réel tu vois ? C’est comme ça qu’il marche… Il a besoin d’afficher ce qui va bien pour enfouir ce qui va mal en quelque sorte… Plus il fait ressortir ce qui est bon et plus il arrive à oublier ce qui l’est moins. »

J’hoche la tête doucement. Oui je comprends parfaitement. C’est pour ça que Ryouta a toujours le sourire, qu’il a besoin de sourire, pour ne garder que le bon dans la vie. Son sourire, c’est le reflet de chaque petit truc bien et il se raccroche au moindre petit bonheur pour rester droit et continuer à avancer et il s’épuise. J’espère que je pourrai alléger un peu tous les efforts qu’il fait pour garder le sourire, le rendre suffisamment heureux pour que ce sourire reste juste une évidence.

« Je sais.  J e  prendrai soin de lui. »

A omine  me sourit et rigole.

« Honnêtement… J’pensais pas que tu aurais la patience.

— La patience ?

— Oh ça va… ça crève les yeux que tu es amoureux de lui depuis des mois ! Franchement, je pensais que Kise était vraiment hétéro, je pensais que tu perdais ton temps. T’as bien fait de t’accrocher. »

Je rougis vraiment cette fois, face à lui et je me renfrogne.

« Je me suis pas accroché… Juste… Je pouvais pas faire autrement. T’es bien resté amoureux du même gars pendant dix ans alors que tu le voyais même pas… Ça se contrôle pas.

— Un point pour toi. Content de savoir que tu l’aimes vraiment. »

Le sourire qu’il m’affiche.  Ah ! L e con, il se fout de moi en plus.


	24. Dig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 24/10/2020
> 
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l'OC.
> 
> Note : Quelle chance ! Du coup ça fait deux chapitres dans la même journée ! Notez ma grande générosité ;)

Je m’enfonce. J’ai envie de creuser un trou pour m’y cacher. Foutu Aominecchi. Je suis rouge écarlate et voilà il éclate de rire.

« Arrête de te moquer ! »

Mais il ne s’arrête pas au contraire. Kagami depuis la cuisine demande ce qui se passe et je jette un regard incendiaire à mon ami. Il a la décence de ne rien révéler de ma question très très embarrassante.

« C’est rien Tai. Juste une connerie que me raconte Ryou. »

Je souffle. Et je boude. Je suis très doué pour bouder. Et puis il l’a mérité d’abord.

« Oh fais pas cette tête Ryou. Ok. Ok… Soyons sérieux… Tu sais que c’est le genre de trucs dont tu devrais directement parler à Yuu ?

— Mais… Je… J’ai aucune expérience… Je sais pas comment on fait.

— Ben ouais… Comme la première fois que tu l’as fait avec une fille.

— Mais… C’était une fille qui avait pas plus d’expérience que ça. »

Son regard s’adoucit. Et il m’adresse un sourire encore amusé, mais moins moqueur c’est déjà ça. Oui, je complexe parce que mon mec a beaucoup d’expérience et que j’en ai… Aucune. Avec un mec s’entend. Et vu que j’ai pas eu de nanas très portées fellation et anal autant dire que ça m’aide pas beaucoup sur ce que je peux faire en matière de sexe avec lui. Et j’ai envie qu’on le fasse. Vraiment. Ça fait deux mois qu’on est ensemble et on a encore rien fait. Mais genre rien de rien tellement je suis trop nerveux. Pourtant… J’ai vraiment envie qu’on aille plus loin. Mais plus le temps passe et moins j’ai l’impression que je vais arriver à franchir le pas, plus j’ai l’impression de m’embourber dans mes craintes. Alors voilà je suis venu voir Daiki pour avoir quelques conseils, mais il se moque de moi. Je suis sûr que Kagamicchi aurait été plus sympa… Mais j’aurai jamais osé lui parler de ça.

« Yuu a de l’expérience… Mais justement il peut te conseiller et t’accompagner. Laisse te guider… Dis-lui que t’as envie de tester des trucs et c’est tout. Honnêtement ? J’ai tout découvert avec Taiga… Et découvrir ensemble ça fait partie des trucs magiques. On est tous différent, on aime pas tous la même chose… Il suffit de connaître les bases techniques. Mais ça tu le sais t’es pas idiot. Tu mets pas les dents que tu le suces et si t’as envie de faire de l’anal tu penses au lubrifiant. Le reste… Ton corps est le tiens et ce qui te plaira ne sera pas ce qui plaît aux autres, même Yuu… Vous aurez des goûts différents.

— Vous avez des goûts différents toi et Kagamicchi ?

— Carrément ! Et en plus ça tombe bien on est plutôt complémentaire. Même si ça nous arrive de changer assez souvent. J’ai une préférence pour être dessous et lui dessus. Faut juste que tu retiennes un truc Ryou… Rien est obligatoire ok ?

— Mais j’en ai envie !

— Laisse-moi aller au bout… J’ai compris que t’avais envie de sexe avec Yuu. Je veux dire que tu es pas obligé de vouloir la sodomie quelque soit ta position. Tu n’es pas obligé d’avoir envie de pratiquer la fellation… Bref. Tu poses les limites. Tu ne vas pas au-delà de ce qui te tente. Et vu que Yuu ne te met pas la pression. Je pense que t’es tranquille. C’est un mec bien. Il te laissera choisir. Et pour info… Il est aussi bien dessus que dessous.

— Tu… Toi et Yuu… Vous…

— Quoi ?! Mais non ! On en a juste déjà parlé. Bon ok… ça aurait pu mais non, j’ai jamais couché avec Yuu. Mais mes seuls conseils Ryou : Écoute-toi et parles-en avec lui. »

Je me mordille la lèvre. Je sais qu’il a raison mais ça m’inquiète quand même. Je ne sais même pas ce que j’ai vraiment envie. Enfin j’ai quelques idées, mais  comment je dois amener le sujet ?


	25. Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 25/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

« Va à droite ! Va à droite ! »

Ryouta panique et ça me fait rire. Il rougit et me redonne la manette.

« Arrête j’comprends rien à ton jeu ! C’est trop dur !

— Mais non ! Faut juste se concentrer un peu ! »

Il me regarde furieux.

« Quoi ?! Tu dis que je suis pas concentré ? »

Je rigole encore, j’adore quand il fait cette moue. Je me penche sur lui pour lui voler un baiser, qu’il m’accorde avec réticence feignant d’être vraiment vexé. Je le pousse un peu pour qu’il s’allonge sur le canapé et il m’accorde ce baiser que je quémande.

Depuis deux mois qu’on est ensemble, parfois notre relation ressemble à celle qu’on avait avant. On s’amuse, on déconne comme quand nous étions justes potes. Et petit à petit, les baisers, les regards complices font leur place dans la partie. Je n’ai plus envie qu’on soit pote. J’ai envie de ça, et de plus encore. J’ai envie de lui.

Je ne sais pas s’il est prêt. Au début, notre relation qui restait plus amicale, qu’amoureuse semblait le rassurer, petit à petit il s’est montré plus à l’aise. À présent, j’ai parfois l’impression de lire du désir dans son regard, mais peut-être que ce n’est que mon imagination. Je sais que souvent nos baisers le font bander autant que moi, mais c’est une réaction physique. Je libère ses lèvres et je le regarde. Son regard est un peu voilé. Je sens contre la mienne à travers nos jeans son érection. Je souffle doucement, de peur de l’effrayer.

« Ryouta… J’ai envie - _ de toi- _ De te toucher… »

Il rougit. Je ne bouge pas, je ne lis pas de peur dans son regard, juste de l’hésitation peut-être. Et doucement timidement il hoche la tête.

« Je peux ? »

Il hoche de nouveau la tête. Je souris et doucement je fais descendre ma main jusqu’à son jean que je dégrafe avec précaution. Il grogne en rougissant.

« Ne sois pas aussi précautionneux… J’suis pas en sucre. Et j’ai envie que tu me touches. »

Ça me rassure et me détend. Il en a vraiment envie, ce n’est pas juste pour me faire plaisir.

« Tu n’osais pas demander ? »

Oh oh… Les couleurs sur ses joues… Bingo. Je souris et embrasse tendrement ses lèvres. Je me penche à son oreille, alors que mes doigts frôlent son sexe et qu’il soupire doucement.

« Je peux te sucer Ryou ? »

Il me répond d’une plainte suppliante. Et je réalise, qu’il attendait peut-être juste que je tente un truc. Est-ce que j’ai été con d’attendre si longtemps ? J’en reviens pas. J’empoigne son membre chaud dans ma main et j’en découvre la forme, son épaisseur, sa longueur, la douceur de sa peau. J’embrasse son cou. Il se mord la lèvre et gémit faiblement. Je souris et revient murmurer à son oreille.

« Laisse-toi aller Ryouta… Laisse-moi entendre ta voix… »

Je descends sur son ventre soulevant son t-shirt pour embrasser sa peau, tout en massant doucement son sexe et je continue à murmurer.

« Laisse-moi entendre que je te fais du bien… Encourage-moi à continuer… »

Ma langue se glisse dans son nombril et je caresse du pouce son gland humide. Il laisse échapper un autre gémissement un peu moins timide. J’apprécie. Oui j’ai toujours eu un fétichisme sur la voix et la voix de Ryouta m’a toujours parue très sensuelle. J’embrasse ses abdominaux. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et me regarde avec fascination et suppliant. Je lui souris et je viens lécher son gland.  Un autre gémissement rauque glisse entre ses lèvres, une douce musique très encourageante à mes oreilles. Je gémis en retour savourant le goût de sa queue. Et doucement, je tète l’extrémité de son sexe et m’applique à l’avaler doucement de plus en plus profondément resserrant mes lèvres autour de lui et jouant de ma langue avec agilité sur sa longueur. Je me délecte de sa verge, allant et venant sur lui.

« Ah… Yuu… »

Oh oui Ryouta… Dis mon nom.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 26/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Yuu agrippe mes poignets, pour écarter mes mains, derrière lesquelles je tente désespérément de me cacher.

« Non… Je suis désolé…

— Ryou… Regarde-moi… Tout va bien ! »

Comment ? Comment je pourrais le regarder en face ? Je viens de jouir dans sa bouche. Il m’a sucé… C’était tellement bon, que j’ai éjaculé aussi vite qu’un puceau, j’ai même pas eu le temps de le prévenir ! J’ai tellement honte.

« Ryouta ! S’il te plaît ! C’est ce que je voulais… Et j’ai adoré… »

Adoré ? Je déglutis et accepte d’écarter un peu mes doigts.

« Vraiment ? »

Yuu rigole doucement.

« Arrête de te cacher… Et je te dirais à quel point j’ai aimé et que j’ai hâte de recommencer. »

J’accepte enfin de dégager mes mains, le visage brûlant de honte. Yuu me sourit tendrement et embrasse mes lèvres. Le goût  de ses lèvres  est différent et  c’est seulement quand je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche  que je réalise que le goût que je ne connais pas est le mien celui de mon sperme. J’aurai cru que ça me dégoûterait, mais en fait je trouve ça terriblement érotique.  J’agrippe sa nuque et approfondis ce baiser. Yuu me répond et se presse contre moi. Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt,  je découvre le velours de sa peau sous mes doigts. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je n’ai plus peur. Mon corps semble agir de sa propre volonté. Je me laisse guider par mon instinct, par la volupté du désir qui m’habite. Une seule pensée m’obsède : Je veux aussi toucher sa verge. Je veux le voir nu. Je veux le découvrir intimement. Je soulève son t-shirt.

« Yuu… Aide-moi… »

S’il est étonné, il ne le montre pas et m’aide à le déshabiller.  Je le pousse pour inverser nos positions et j’observe son corps. Il me regarde en souriant, mais je vois dans son regard une certaine tension. Je retrace les courbes de ses muscles, dessine le tatouage qui couvre la moitié de son torse et descend sur son ventre,  un dragon impressionnant et magnifique. Je presse doucement mes lèvres sur la bête.

« Tu es beau… »

Yuu caresse tendrement ma joue. Il n’essaie pas de se débattre, de reprendre la position dominante. Non. Il me laisse découvrir. Je le regarde et mes mains viennent défaire la boucle de son pantalon. Je sens sous mes doigts à travers le tissu son érection. Je veux la voir. Je veux la toucher. J’ai jamais eu envie de découvrir quelqu’un comme je désire Yuu en cet instinct. Je sens son inquiétude, je le libère de son pantalon et souffle doucement.

« Je veux te voir Yuu… S’il te plaît.

— Tout ce que tu veux Ryou… »

Il me laisse lui retirer son caleçon et découvrir ce qu’il cache dessous. Et je suis simplement fasciné. Il est magnifique, un piercing sur son gland brille, un autre tatouage sur son aine jusqu’à son entrejambe. Il est magnifique. J’écarte doucement sa cuisse et je frôle du bout des doigts sa peau chaude à la jonction entre son bassin et sa cuisse à côté de ses bourses où son tatouage se termine. C’est la queue du dragon. J’imagine alors quel magnifique tatouage son dos dissimule. Je me penche pour embrasser le tatouage sur son aine, l’odeur musquée de son sexe assaille mes narines et excite mon désir. Je longe l e  dessin de baiser, mais son odeur me donne envie d’autre chose et je me laisse guider je viens lécher la peau fine à la jonction de sa cuisse et de son entrejambe juste sous ses bourses. Un gémissement lui échappe et je n’hésite plus. Je me redresse pour le regarder, je veux le voir. J’enroule mes doigts autour de sa verge. Elle est chaude, palpitante entre mes doigts, différente, très différente de la mienne.

Et bordel, je bande de nouveau rien qu’à avoir sa queue dans ma main.


	27. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 27/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

J’ondule sur la musique et les mains de Ryouta se glissent sur mon corps brûlant. Ses lèvres frôlent ma nuque et son bassin se colle au mien.

« Hey… »

Je souris et tourne la tête pour trouver sa bouche et nos langues se mêlent, contre mon nez sa joue est encore fraîche de l’air nocturne en ce mois de décembre. Je remonte une main sur sa nuque et mêle mes doigts à ses cheveux, j’adore le toucher soyeux de sa chevelure. Je libère doucement ses lèvres pour lui répondre en criant un peu pour qu’il m’entende.

« Hey… T’es en retard.

— Désolé. Ça m’a pris plus longtemps que prévu… »

Je me retourne entre ses bras et le regarde dégrisant un peu. Il semble préoccuper. Je caresse sa joue puis l’attire hors de la piste de danse pour nous éloigner de la musique trop forte et pouvoir discuter un peu. J’en profite pour commander deux bières et on se trouve un coin dans un espace plus calme. On s’installe et je glisse ma main dans la sienne en le regardant sérieusement, enfin le plus sérieusement possible entre les vapeurs d’alcool même si j’ai un peu dessoûlé.

« Dis-moi… Comment ça s’est passé ? »

Il soupire et caresse mes doigts. Sa voix est lasse, il semble épuisé en me répondant :

« Pas si mal je crois… En fait, j’en sais rien. Je les avais pas vus depuis si longtemps… J’avais l’impression de faire face à des étrangers… On était poli mais… »

Je caresse sa paume de mon pouce et je patiente, je le laisse trouver ses mots, m’expliquer ce qu’il a ressenti. Il soupire et reprend… Et j’ai l’impression qu’il abandonne. Il crispe ses doigts sur les miens et je vois son visage s’affaisser un peu plus, comme s’il arrêtait de lutter pour avoir l’air « ok ».

« Mais il n’y avait aucune chaleur… Ils m’ont ouvert la porte parce que je suis… Enfin j’étais leur fils et que la bienséance veut qu’il ne me tourne pas le dos… Que diraient les voisins ? »

Il se mordille la lèvre. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je sais qu’il attendait de revoir ses parents depuis longtemps. Il bredouille doucement.

« Je suis désolé… J’ai pas pu leur parler de toi… J’ai juste dit que j’avais trouvé quelqu’un mais… Je… Je suis pas entré dans les détails. »

Je suis sous le choc de ses mots. Parler de moi à ses parents ? J’en reviens pas. Mon cœur jubile de savoir qu’il l’a ne serait-ce que penser. Mais il avait bien d’autres choses à voir avec ses parents que de faire un coming-out après dix ans sans leur parler et de parler de notre relation d’à peine quelques semaines. Même si ça me touche énormément. Je glisse ma main sur sa joue.

« T’inquiète pas pour ça Ryouta. T’avais même pas à le faire… J’veux dire… ça me touche énormément et me rend heureux que tu y aies songé. Mais tu n’es pas allé là-bas pour ça. Chaque chose en son temps… T’inquiète pas pour ça ok ?

— J’avais juste l’impression que…

— Ryou ?

— … Que… T’étais un peu la seule bonne nouvelle que j’avais à leur annoncer. »

Je souris comme un con. On m’a jamais dit un truc aussi beau. Je l’attire contre moi et l’embrasse passionnément.

« Je t’aime Ryouta.

— Je t’aime aussi. »


	28. Float

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 28/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Je me laisse bercer par les eaux troubles. Je sens mon corps perdre sa consistance. Je flotte dans un océan de vapeur nauséeuse. J’ai chaud et mon cœur palpite. Je rigole bêtement et je suis pris de frissons. J’ai envie de vomir et finalement je me sens bien. Je flotte dans les airs. Je n’ai aucune pensée cohérente et pourtant j’ai l’impression de voir les choses plus clairement. Je sais exactement ce qui m’arrive. Comme si je me voyais de l’extérieur, comme dans un rêve. Je suis en plein trip.

Un trip ? Non… Non… Je n’ai rien pris. Ce n’est pas possible. Je n’ai rien pris. Je ne flotte plus, je me noie. Je panique et j’ai l’impression d’étouffer.

« Ryouta ! »

Je me débats. J’ai l’impression qu’un poids tente m’entraîner vers les fonds obscurs.

« Ryouta ! »

J’ouvre les yeux le cœur battant. Mon regard croise celui de… Yuu… Yuu ? Je réalise doucement. Ma chambre. Mon lit. Yuu… Inquiet. Un rêve ? Un cauchemar ?

« Hey… Ryou t’es avec moi ? »

Mon cœur se calme doucement et mes tripes se détendent doucement.  J’hoche doucement la tête. Un rêve. C’était qu’un putain de rêve. D’habitude je m’y embourbe des nuits entières et je passe des journées dans un état second avec la certitude que j’ai replongé. Mais Yuu… S’il est là… J’ai pas pu replonger.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

Il presse doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar. Tout va bien maintenant. »

J’enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et je me laisse bercer par ses caresses et par ses mots. Je frissonne. Un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar. On reste comme ça. Longtemps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement mais ça me semble une éternité.

« Raconte-moi Ryou… »

Il y a de ça plusieurs semaines, je n’aurai jamais osé lui avouer. Et même si, je n’aime pas en parler, même si je n’aime pas le rappeler. Je fais l’effort de lui raconter ce que j’ai ressenti… L’impression d’être défoncé et malade… L’impression de flotter puis de me noyer. Je lui décris ce que c’est un bon trip, un mauvais trip et comment dans mon rêve tout c’est mélangé.

Et je lui dis cette impression persistante qui me glace les os et semblent tapisser l’intérieur de ma peau, cette impression d’être sale comme après avoir pris une dose. Cette impression d’échec qui me chatouille la nuque. Ce n’était qu’un rêve, qu’un cauchemar mais ça semblait si réel, j’ai l’impression de sentir l’aiguille percer mon bras. Et je réalise que instinctivement, je suis en train de me gratter l’intérieur du coude. Yuu me prend doucement les mains et m’embrasse.

« Tu es clean Ryouta… Tu es clean. »

Il m’embrasse encore et je me perds dans ses baisers, doux, apaisants. Sa main se glisse sur ma nuque et il m’embrasse plus profondément.

« Merci Yuu…

— Pourquoi Ryouta ?

— Tu m’aides à m’ancrer dans la réalité… À faire la part entre le rêve et la réalité… D’habitude… C’est dur de pas croire que j’essaie de me convaincre que c’est un rêve…

— Je peux dormir avec toi tous les jours si c’est pour veiller sur ton sommeil Ryouta. »

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vivement et mon corps est envahi d’une douce chaleur. J’adorerai ça. J’y pense depuis un moment déjà. J’aime passer mes nuits avec Yuu, me réveiller dans ses bras, partager le petit déjeuner, une douche avec lui.

« Vraiment ?

— Bien-sûr. »

Yuu me sourit tendrement.

« J’adore passer mes nuits avec toi.

— Alors c’est décidé. »

Je m’agrippe à lui et il m’embrasse de nouveau. On ne dit plus rien. Ses doigts caressent ma peau et ses lèvres les miennes. Et je dois avouer qu’il est une distraction très efficace à toutes les sensations désagréables qui me reste de ce cauchemar et qui s’efface peu à peu.

Et je flotte de nouveau, mais cette fois dans la chaleur des bras de Yuu. Je nage littéralement dans le bonheur.


	29. Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 29/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.  
> Note : Merci pour vos Kudos ! Bon courage pour ce retour au confinement.

Je tourne ma clé dans la  serrure. Je constate aussitôt que les chaussures de Ryouta ne sont pas là. Je suis un peu en avance  alors  ce n’est pas forcément étonnant. Je me déchausse et entre dans l’appartement de mon petit ami. Depuis un mois, je viens ici presque quotidiennement.  J’aime cet appartement. Il n’est pas très grand, mais il est bien plus lumineux et confortable que le mien. Même si je ne me plains pas,  je ne suis pas si mal loti alors que je n’ai qu’un salaire de serveur et j’ai arrêté mes études bien trop tôt.  Ryouta a gagné pas mal d’argent pendant sa carrière  de mannequin et su faire de bons placements. Il ne vit pas dans le luxe, mais il est à l’aise. Le petit studio dans lequel je vis fait forcément pâle figure à côté de cet endroit et Ryouta n’a dû y mettre les pieds qu’une ou deux fois.

Je profite de son absence pour rejoindre la chambre et  y porter la grosse valise que je vide dans le placard que Ryouta a en partie libéré pour me  faire de la place. Il est, je crois, trop tôt pour qu’on s’installe ensemble. Pourtant, j’ai de plus en plus l’impression de vivre ici, et d’autant plus quand comme à cet instant je vide une valise dans un placard.  Surtout quand Ryouta insiste depuis longtemps, comme s’il avait peur que je ne revienne pas.

Je termine de ranger soigneusement, je  glisse ma valise vide sous le lit et je prends quelques affaires propres pour aller prendre une douche. Quand j’en ressors, j’entends de la musique filtrer de la pièce principale. Une seconde paire de chaussures a dû rejoindre la mienne dans l’entrée. Je termine de m’habiller et rejoins le salon où Ryouta est affalé dans le canapé une bière à la main.

« Hey. »

Il me sourit et tend sa main pour que je le rejoigne. Je ne me fais pas prier. Je viens m’asseoir à côté de lui et il plonge son nez dans mon cou.

« J’aime que tu sois là quand je rentre Yuu… »

Je caresse doucement sa nuque et embrasse sa tempe, alors qu’il continue doucement.

« J’adore ouvrir la porte et voir que tes chaussures sont là… J’adore… Entrer dans l’appartement et entendre l’eau de la douche couler… J’adore voir que tu as tes affaires ici. »

Il se redresse avec un sourire doux et presse doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Reste ici avec moi Yuu… S’il te plaît… Toutes les nuits, tous les jours… Je veux que tu sois ici chez toi. »

Mon cœur s’emballe un peu et se serre à la fois, un peu incertain, inquiet peut-être.

« Je me sens déjà ici comme chez moi Ryou…

— Non Yuu… pas _comme_ chez toi. Je veux que tu sois vraiment chez toi… »

Je suis surpris et j’ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je comprends ce qu’il veut. Et ça me fait plaisir, mais ça me fait peur aussi. Même si, je n’imagine pas vivre sans lui, sans le voir tous les jours. C’est une grande décision à prendre non ?

Je vois le regard inquiet de Ryouta, suppliant. Je comprends que c’est important pour lui. Je sais pourquoi c’est important. Il a peur, il a toutes ses insécurités, il se sent faible. Et dans ce regard, il me demande de l’aider à garder son sourire, de lui apporter suffisamment de bonheur au quotidien pour continuer à sourire sans effort.

« Ok… Alors demain il faut que tu m’aides à ramener toutes mes affaires. »

Il se jette sur moi et m’enlace, manquant de me renverser sur le canapé. Ses lèvres se posent partout sur mon visage et mon cou.

« Merci Yuu… Merci… »


	30. Ominous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 30/10/2020  
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort  
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l’OC.

Ce matin je me suis levé et j’ai senti qu’il y avait un truc bizarre. Déjà… Mon réveil n’a pas sonné. En plus, j’étais de mauvaise humeur. Yuu n’a pas pu me rejoindre hier soir. Il est resté chez lui et ça fait au moins dix jours que je n’avais pas dormi tout seul. Je ne sais plus faire. Ensuite je me suis trompé en préparant mon petit déjeuner j’ai pris de la sauce teriyaki au lieu de la sauce soja, résultat c’était vraiment immonde et j’ai dû manger une soupe instantanée. Autant dire que ça n’a pas arrangé mon humeur et mon impression de malaise. Maintenant, la ligne de métro qui doit me permettre de rejoindre Yuu est bloquée.

Je sais pas… Mais je le sens pas. J’ai envoyé un message à mon petit ami pour le prévenir. Dix minutes et je n’ai pas de réponse.

J’aime pas ça.

Y’a un truc dans l’air là… C’est comme un truc qui me gratte derrière la nuque. Ça annonce pas du bon.

J’ai déjà envie de pleurer tellement ça me porte sur les nerfs. Je tente de trouver un bus, mais c’est la misère, et évidemment quand je me décide à héler un taxi il se met à pleuvoir à flots.

Mais bordel ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça ?

C’est aujourd’hui que ça doit se passer et il est hors de question de retarder ou de reculer !

Je suis furieux. Enfin je monte dans un taxi. Je scrute mon téléphone. Rien.

Je soupire et envoie un message à Yuu pour l’informer que j’arrive dans vingt minutes et j’ai une putain de boule au ventre.

Je suis pas superstitieux d’habitude… Mais là quand même j’ai bien vu les signes. Je me mords la lèvre. J’aurai dû demander à Shintaro quel était mon objet du jour. Et puis comme j’ai que ça à faire, je lui demande tiens. Évidemment, sa réponse à lui est instantanée.

« Un mug. »

Je reste bouche bée en lisant cette réponse avec horreur. Je revois ma tasse me glisser des mains, pleine évidemment, au milieu de ma cuisine.

Si ça c’est pas de mauvais augure je sais pas ce que c’est… Je déglutis. Et je lui demande son avis.

« Effectivement, ce n’est pas très bon signe. Je te conseille de ne pas sortir de chez toi. »

Trop tard mec. Pas aujourd’hui… Pas aujourd’hui. Je suis encore plus nerveux. Bravo. Et toujours aucun signe de vie de mon petit ami.

Je monte les escaliers nerveusement et je frappe, tambourine serait plus exact, à la porte de l’appartement de Yuu. Il m’ouvre torse nu, vieux jean abîmé avec un sourire magnifique aux lèvres. Je me jette à son cou et il rigole.

« Hey… Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

— Dis-moi que tu as pas changé d’avis…

— Quoi ?! »

Je me recule pour le regarder. Il ne peut pas avoir oublié. Je bredouille.

« Aujourd’hui… Tu… Enfin… »

Il sourit et caresse ma joue avant d’embrasser mes lèvres délicatement.

« Mes cartons sont prêts et j’ai garé le camion que j’ai récupéré tout à l’heure devant l’immeuble. Il se passe quoi ? T’as l’air nerveux. »

Je soupire de soulagement et lui raconte ma matinée, un peu penaud et jouant nerveusement avec le bracelet qu’il porte toujours au poignet. J’attends ce jour depuis trop longtemps, Yuu emménage aujourd’hui chez moi.

Mon téléphone vibre. Shintaro.

« L’objet du jour de Yuu c’est un bracelet de cuir si ça peut te consoler. »

Yuu vient s’installer chez moi et tout va bien se passer.


	31. Crawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 31/10/2020
> 
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sauf l'OC.
> 
> Note : Et voici l'ultime chapitre de writober/inktober ! Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre ! En fait, je crois que vous l'attendiez tous plus ou moins ;)
> 
> Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Halloween et bon courage en de ce début de confinement.

Voilà, ça fait précisément trois  semaines que j’ai lâché mon appartement et que je vis avec Ryouta. Finalement ça change peu de choses à mon quotidien, je le voyais déjà tous les jours. En fait, ça me plaît. J’avais peur au départ. Mais, il n’y avait pas de quoi, su rtout  en  voyant la sérénité que ça apporte à mon petit ami. Si on m’avait dit ce que j’allais gagner, j’aurai foncé il y a déjà deux mois. Ryouta est définitivement apaisé, plus sûr de lui, plus entreprenant. Et surtout… Plus souriant. Tous les jours, tous les matins, tous les soirs… Dès qu’il me voit il me gratifie d’un de ses immenses sourires. Et ce soir, alors que je retire mes chaussures, il ne déroge pas à la règle. Il me sourit et vient plaquer ses lèvres avides sur les miennes. Je l’enlace. J’adore ses accueils, même s’ils réveillent un désir puissant en moi  qui devient de plus en plus difficile à réfreiner .

Il me pousse contre la porte et se presse contre moi, en me retirant ma veste. Le désir brûlant électrise ma peau et semble ramper sous mon épiderme pour allumer chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses. Déjà avant d’emménager je rêvais qu’il me fasse l’amour. Mais depuis que nous vivons ensemble, c’est devenu une obsession.

J’attends, je veux qu’on avance à son rythme. Je ne veux pas le brusquer. Je veux qu’il le désire lui, vraiment. De ce désir qu’on ne peut pas refouler. Je veux qu’il me fasse l’amour parce qu’il en a envie suffisamment pour ne plus avoir peur.

Je frissonne en sentant son érection frotter la mienne et ses lèvres venir mordre mon cou. Je gémis doucement.

« Ryou... »

Ses doigts sont déjà sur ma ceinture. Ok il est souvent très motivé quand il s’agit de jouer, mais ce soir, il me semble particulièrement avide et un tremblement de plaisir me traverse. Je murmure encore son prénom et il semble sortir légèrement de sa transe. Il me regarde, cessant quelques instants de dévorer mon cou. Je suis surpris.

« Ça va ?

— Ouais… J’en peux plus Yuu…

— De… De quoi ? »

Sa main glisse sur mes fesses.

« J’ai envie de te faire l’amour ! »

Oh… Oh ! Mais c’est clairement faisable ça. Je lève les yeux sur lui. Là soudain, il me semble plus grand, ou du moins je remarque vraiment notre différence de taille. Je ne suis pas petit et j’ai souvent l’avantage physique sur mes partenaires, mais j’ai toujours eu un faible pour les mecs plus grands et plus baraques que moi. J’aime me sentir dominé. J’aime ce sentiment d’être à la merci de l’autre, j’apprécie même un peu de brutalité. Mais uniquement quand il s’agit de sexe. Dans la vie de tous les jours, je ne me laisse pas dicter mes choix, enfin sauf peut-être avec Ryouta. Il faut avouer que quand il me fait son regard suppliant, j’ai tendance à lui céder facilement. Mais je crois qu’on est tous faible quand on est amoureux. Mais excepté face à lui, j’ai un caractère plutôt fort. Et entre mon caractère et mon physique, les gars que j’ai fréquentés étaient plutôt surpris de découvrir qu’au lit c’était tout l’inverse. Ce qui explique sûrement que ça n’ait pas marché avec beaucoup de mes ex. La compatibilité sexuelle n’était pas au rendez-vous et… Je n’étais pas amoureux, difficile dans ses conditions de rester fidèle. Ryouta ne s’est jamais montré vraiment dominateur dans nos jeux sexuels. Il découvre encore. Et ça fait déjà trois mois que nous sommes ensemble et… Nous n’avons pas sauté le pas de la pénétration. Rien que ça aurait suffi pour que je me barre avec n’importe qui d’autre. Mais pas Ryouta. Je l’aime et je suis prêt à l’attendre quoiqu’il arrive. Alors dire que son regard à cet instant me surprend ce n’est pas peu dire. Il attise aussi un désir profond en moi. Il est presque menaçant. Il me veut. Ryouta n’est pas un faible non plus, mais il a un caractère plus doux, plus malléable que moi. Ce mec c’est un amour, tout le monde l’apprécie et il a besoin qu’on l’aime. Il est d’une gentillesse renversante, toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour satisfaire les autres. Mais là dans son regard brûlant, il n’y a que détermination. Il sait ce qu’il veut et ça le dévore de l’intérieur.

« Ok… Prends-moi Ryouta… »

Son regard vacille légèrement, mais sa respiration s’alourdit. Il est surpris par ma réponse et ça ne m’étonne pas vraiment. Il pensait devoir lutter pour la domination sûrement.

« Quoi ?! Tu hésites ?

— Tu ne voulais pas que je sois dessous ?

— J’ai déjà dit ça ?

— Tu as dit que tu étais plus souvent dessus…

— Ouais. Mais j’ai dit aussi que je faisais les deux… »

Je souris. On n’a jamais tellement approfondi cette question. Alors ça m’amuse de le faire réfléchir un peu. J’aime me sentir dominer par sa présence, sa stature. Je fonds littéralement de le sentir aussi menaçant malgré sa confusion. Je bande sérieusement. J’ai envie qu’il me retourne là contre cette porte et me prenne durement. Je veux le sentir dans ce savant mélange de plaisir et de douleur qui me rend dingue. J’ajoute d’une voix rauque.

« En fait… J’ai même une préférence pour être dessous. Et quand je dis dessous… Je veux que tu me prennes Ryou… Je veux pas que tu hésites… Je veux que tu y ailles fort. Et très franchement ? Quand je parle de préférence… C’est pas une simple préférence. Je me sens mieux dans cette position… Alors à moins que tu en aies vraiment envie… Ça me va très bien d’être toujours en dessous. »

Mon cœur bat durement dans ma poitrine. Mes propres mots attisent mon désir. Et je réalise à quel point ils sont vrais. J’ai sodomisé d’autres hommes plus d’une fois. Mais c’était plus par dépit parce qu’ils n’avaient pas envie de me prendre que par réel désir. C’était un plaisir et un orgasme mécanique. Et dans mon esprit depuis le début, j’ai envie de Ryouta, j’ai envie qu’il me prenne. Je ne me suis jamais imaginé le prendre. Je pourrai et je le ferai s’il le veut, je peux comprendre la curiosité de prendre du plaisir différemment. Mais je ne réclamerais jamais son cul. Et je comprends qu’il réalise la portée de mes mots et c’est comme si je venais d’allumer un truc en lui. Son regard devient plus brûlant. Je n’avais pas pensé qu’il était vraiment inquiet par le fait que je puisse avoir envie de lui de cette manière. Encore une fois, il me voyait plus comme un dominant et pensait que c’était une sorte de sacrifice pour moi de prendre le rôle du soumis.

Et je comprends que j’ai comme actionné un interrupteur en lui. Il vient m’embrasser avidement, durement. Ses lèvres me bâillonnent et semblent vouloir m’asphyxier. Il est fébrile. Je sens ses mains tremblantes.

« J’ai jamais fait ça Yuu… Avec personne… Mais je rêve de te prendre… »

Je souffle contre ses lèvres. Je suis pris dans sa poigne forte, je peux à peine bouger. Dieu que c’est bon de le sentir si fort, si puissant. Est-ce que définitivement Ryouta est le mec parfait pour moi ? Je le regarde, je n’essaie pas de me débattre. Je crois qu’il ne réalise même pas comme il me plaque bien plus que nécessaire. Il est perdu dans sa confusion et son désir.

« Et je rêve que tu me prennes Ryouta… Depuis le début… Prends-moi…

— J’ai peur de mal faire… »

Je souris. Je jubile en fait. Je sens qu’il lutte contre lui-même. Il est si fébrile, si confus qu’il en perd tout contrôle sur lui-même. Ses yeux couleurs d’or sont voilés de désir. Il est si beau.

« T’inquiète pas Ryouta… Tu sais comment ça fonctionne n’est-ce pas ? Suis ton instinct… Fais-moi ce que tu veux…

— Je veux pas te faire mal…

— J’aime quand ça fait un peu mal… Quand c’est un peu brutal… »

Il ferme les yeux quelques instants et sa voix est grondante quand il répond alors que son regard se fait plus noir de désir.

« Dis pas des trucs comme ça…

— Pourquoi ? T’en as envie aussi… »

Il ne nie pas. Et je sens une vague de désir brûlant parcourir mon corps. J’en suis sûr maintenant, il veut la même chose que moi. Il a juste peur. Je comprends, mais j’espère qu’il ne va pas laisser ses peurs le retenir. Il prend ma nuque durement et m’embrasse, mordant ma lèvre au passage.

« Tu me cherches Yuu…

— Peut-être bien… »

Il reste comme indécis et je soupire.

« Emmène-moi dans notre lit… Et baise-moi bordel ! Il y a du lubrifiant là-bas… Et des capotes… »

Je déglutis, j’ai jamais voulu et là l’évidence m’électrise de désir.

« Mais t’es clean… J’suis clean… Alors ça me va très bien juste avec le lub’… S’il te plaît Ryou… »

Je crois que ma voix suppliante a achevé de le convaincre. Il revient m’embrasser durement avant de m’entraîner jusqu’à la chambre. Notre chambre. Bizarrement cette idée attise un peu plus mon désir. Je suis complètement dingue de ce mec.

Dans la pénombre de notre chambre, on se touche et se caresse fébrilement. Ses lèvres ne semblent jamais se rassasier des miennes. J’ai remarqué déjà que Ryouta aime beaucoup embrasser et il le fait très bien alors je vais pas m’en plaindre. Il se montre plus entreprenant, non carrément directif et ça me rend fou. Je me demande si c’était vraiment ses craintes qui l’empêchaient de s’écouter. Il me pousse vers le lit et me retire mes fringues, je ne suis pas en reste et le déshabille aussi.

« Yuu… »

Je gémis en sentant mon nom vibrer contre mon cou, ses dents éraflent ma peau, ses ongles griffent mon dos. Mon cœur se met à battre violemment dans ma poitrine. J’adore ça, j’adore cette possessivité, j’adore cette brutalité. Il souffle d’une voix rauque.

« Allonge-toi… »

Cette voix me donne des frissons, ses mèches blondes caressent ma joue alors qu’il se redresse pour me regarder. Ses yeux m’indiquent clairement de ne pas protester. Je m’exécute. J’aime sentir son regard désireux sur moi. Surtout que le doute est toujours un peu présent… Il n’était pas gay. Son regard caresse mon corps avec un sourire gourmand. Il souffle des mots qui me font frémir à chaque fois, surtout quand il les dit avec ce ton lourd de désir. « Tu es beau Yuu… » Il aime me regarder comme ça. Il semble en profiter pour se calmer alors que ça ne fait que précipiter mon propre désir. Il récupère le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet et vient s’installer entre mes cuisses.

Je suis impressionné par l’assurance dont il fait preuve, presque intimidé. Et j’adore cette sensation, l’appréhension me noue le ventre et fait courir l’adrénaline dans mes veines. Il se penche sur moi pour m’embrasser et caresse mon torse. Sa seconde main se glisse dans mes cheveux et retire l’élastique qui les retient en un chignon. Je grogne un peu. C’est notre éternel combat. Il aime me voir avec les cheveux détachés, j’aime les garder bien noués. Ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux et je frissonne. Le problème c’est que j’adore quand il fait ça, alors je ne proteste jamais longtemps. Je gémis quand ses doigts effleurent mon crâne. Il revient m’embrasser avidement.

« Ryou… »

Je me cambre cherchant le contact avec son bassin. Il sourit et me plaque durement au matelas. Mon cœur s’affole.

« Bouges pas… »

Cette voix autoritaire provoque un frisson dans mes reins. Il est incroyable. Je veux ça, me soumettre à lui, je veux qu’il me prenne avec l’intensité du désir qu’il me porte. Il revient mordiller mon cou et lécher ma peau. J’agrippe ses épaules. J’écarte les cuisses. J’ai envie de lui, j’ai envie de sentir son poids m’écraser, j’ai envie qu’il me cloue à ce matelas maintenant. Il rigole doucement.

« Tu es pressé Yuu ?

— Putain… Ouais… »

Je me mords la lèvre et je le provoque un peu.

« Le dernier mec qui m’a pris… Ça commence à faire loin… »

Il a horreur que je fasse référence à mes anciennes relations. Il fronce les sourcils et me fait taire d’un baiser mordant et vengeur. Je me laisse distraire par sa bouche et gémisde surprise quand je sens ses doigts humides venir caresser mon intimité. Il libère mes lèvres et me regarde avec curiosité.

« Si tu refais mention de tes ex… Je t’abandonne là… »

Le cœur battant et reprenant un peu mes esprits, je plaque ma cuisse contre son érection.

« Tu serais aussi frustré que moi… Voire plus… »

Il sourit. Je soupire doucement sous l’action de ses doigts.

« Peut-être… »

Il m’observe et oublie sa fougue et sa brutalité alors qu’il découvre une nouvelle part de mon intimité. Il enregistre chacune de mes réactions, je vois dans son regard son intérêt pour chacun de mes tressaillements. Il sourit avec ravissement quand il glisse deux doigts en moi et que je ne retiens pas un soupire de soulagement et de satisfaction.

« Aide-moi Yuu… »

Je le regarde surpris.

« Dis-moi… Où je trouve ce truc qui va te faire gémir encore plus fort… »

Je me mords la lèvre. C’est un peu embarrassant, mais je m’efforce de le guider pour trouver ce qu’il cherche. Et puis, j’aime ce sentiment de gêne qui attise mon désir. Rapidement ses doigts effleurent ma prostate et je me cambre en laissant échapper une plainte rauque de plaisir.

« Magique… Je vais devenir accro Yuu… J’adore te voir te tordre de plaisir comme ça… »

Et j’adore l’entendre parler pendant le sexe, sa voix est chaude et sensuelle, elle provoque des torsions dans mon ventre. Il joue de ses doigts en moi et je gémis encore. Sa main vient caresser mes cheveux, ses lèvres reviennent dévorer les miennes. Je baigne dans un océan de plaisir. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas non plus donné du plaisir de cette manière et ça me manquait terriblement. Je ne me retiens pas, je laisse le plaisir m’envahir et je le supplie.

« Ryouta… Prends-moi… J’suis prêt… S’il te plaît… »

Il hésite un peu et je prends son visage entre mes mains.

« Ce n’est pas ma première fois Ryou… C’est ok… Je te promets. Et vraiment… Me ménage pas… »

Il ferme les yeux alors que je le vois frissonner. Quand il les rouvre son regard s’est de nouveau noirci d’un désir dévorant. Il retire ses doigts et enduit son sexe de lubrifiant. Je le regarde faire et l’impatience me tord les tripes.

« Ryou… »

Ma voix est suppliante. Il me regarde et vient presser son membre contre mon anus. Je sens la chaleur de son sexe contre mes muscles et frissonne d’impatience. Il pousse un peu son bassin en avant, je le sens hésiter alors que mon corps résiste à cette intrusion. J’enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin et le pousse vers moi. Il franchit l’entrée de mon corps, un frisson autant de douleur que de plaisir me traverse. Je l’empêche de s’arrêter. J’agrippe sa nuque et vient l’embrasser avec fougue. Il ne proteste pas et plonge en moi d’un coup de bassin sec. Son gémissement meurt sur mes lèvres. Et il halète le front poser contre le mien, s’attardant au fond de moi les yeux clos.

« Bordel… T’es super chaud et super serré Yuu… »

Je souris, comprenant qu’il a besoin d’un peu de temps pour se reprendre.

« Et tu aimes ?

— Oh ouais beaucoup trop…

— Toi aussi tu es chaud… Et gros… Et j’adore… »

J’ondule un peu le bassin, impatient qu’il bouge, impatient qu’il me fasse vraiment l’amour. Il comprend le message, ses lèvres se posent dans mon cou et il commence à aller et venir. J’agrippe sa nuque et l’attire contre moi, son corps lourd sur moi, sa queue qui me pénètre à un rythme lancinant, c’est terriblement bon. Le feu du plaisir réchauffe mes reins, mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine.

J’enfouis mon nez dans son cou, j’embrasse sa peau, je remonte jusqu’à son oreille et je mordille son lobe percer. J’adore jouer avec son anneau de ma langue. Il gémit et ses coups de rein se font plus rudes. Un cri d’approbation m’échappe et l’encourage. Ses coups de rein s’enchaînent durement. Il me pilonne, ses dents se fichent dans mon épaule et je ne suis plus que plaisir et gémissements. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse le plaisir m’envahir alors que les vagues jouissives se succèdent à chaque stimulation de ma prostate.

« Ryouta… »

Je le serre plus fort contre moi, son ventre frotte ma verge et il ne faut pas beaucoup plus pour que l’orgasme explose, faisant vibrer tout mon corps, m’emportant dans l’extase avec un cri de plaisir quand je me répands entre nos deux ventres. Ryouta jure, alors que je me resserre sur sa queue. Il n’a pas à me pilonner encore trop longtemps pour jouir à son tour dans un râle de plaisir. La sensation est incroyable de le sentir se déverser en moi.

Il s’immobilise. Les yeux clos, je le garde contre moi, savourant les picotements de plaisir qui rampent encore doucement sous ma peau. C’était le pied.

J’ouvre les yeux, ces cheveux, cette nuque, ce parfum. L’émotion me submerge. Ryouta vient de me faire l’amour et c’était terriblement bon. Je pose des baisers dans son cou. Et je souffle doucement son prénom, soudain inquiet qu’il ne fasse plus un mouvement.

« Ryou ? »

Sa main glisse doucement dans mes cheveux et il se redresse pour me regarder. Il ne dit pas un mot et m’embrasse avec tendresse. Il fait durer ce baiser. Et j’aime ses baisers. Et je sais que quand Ryouta m’embrasse comme ça c’est qu’il est heureux alors je savoure ce baiser avec plaisir. Quand ses lèvres quittent les miennes, un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage.

« Je t’aime Yuu… »

Je souris aussi.

« Je t’aime aussi Ryou. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme j'imagine toujours Ao et Kaga comme pouvant facilement changer de rôle quand il s'agit de sexe, j'ai rarement l'occasion d'écrire un personnage qui a clairement une préférence... Et là je le sentais bien comme ça :)


End file.
